Alucard's Personal Hell
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Alucard and Seras have to go undercover as students to an American High School. Before their arrival a number of students have been disappearing and end up dead. Who is the source behind all these deaths? And why is Seras starting to see her Master in a whole new light? Idea from Wolfyangel123.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**The idea for this storyline came from Wolfyangel123.**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Wolfyangel123 ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Seras' POV)**

"What?!" Alucard and I blurted out at the same time. We stared at the Hellsing as if she was crazy. Sir Integra sat behind her desk, her eyes closed and a cigar burning between her fingers. Files were scattered in front of her on the desk. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She then opened her eyes, revealing her icy blue eyes. She glared at us and spoke.

"The government of the United States asked us to assist them in a matter." She repeated, she glanced down at the files on her desk. "They informed me that there have been multiple deaths and disappearances. They believe it to be the work of vampires and asked for our help." She glanced back at us, my Master stepped forward.

"We understand that much." Alucard said, not happy at all about the mission.

"Then what don't you understand?" Sir Integra asked, shrugging her shoulders with a snicker.

"Why we have to go undercover as students." He growled, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth together. Sir Integra's smirk widened and she slipped the cigar between her lips. She took light puffs from it and then removed it.

"Because the ones going missing and are dying are students who attend the same school." She explained, smoke escaping from her mouth as she spoke.

"But why can't we attend the school as teachers?" I asked, stepping forward. The Iron Maiden's eyes flickered to mine. She pointed a finger at me.

"You're young, Police Girl," She commented as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the desk. "you would fit in perfectly among the students."

"And me?" Alucard growled, drawing her attention back to him. I glanced up at my Sire, spooked by his fury. I've only been here for nearly a year, and I have never seen my Master this angry before! He really didn't want to do this mission. Sir Integra smirked up at her pet.

"Because I finally found something that irritates you." She replied, leaning back in her chair. "Pay backs a bitch." I put a hand over my mouth, trying to muffle a giggle. Alucard growled lowly and glared at me over his shoulder. I quickly shut my trap and stood up straighter. He looked back at his Master.

"If there's been so many deaths at the school why not just shut the damn thing down?" He asked.

"The students are oblivious to what is going on around them. The government is doing their best to keep this all quiet." She said, he sighed and calmed down a little.

"When do we leave?" My Sire asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Tonight. You'll be flown to Washington. I already registered you and Seras. Walter packed your uniforms and plenty of blood packs. I want one of you to contact me every night, keep me up to date." She instructed us, I nodded my head.

"Yes, Sir." I replied politely, she snickered again.

"Off you go." She purred and turned in her chair so her back was to us. My Master growled lowly and turned on his heel. He walked past me, heading for the exit.

"Let's go, Police Girl." He growled before opening the door.

"Coming, Master!" I squeaked and chased after him.

...

**The Following Morning **

There was another knock on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up, Police Girl." My Sire snarled as I smoothed out my black skirt. I looked at myself in the mirror with a sigh. My new uniform was a white button up shirt, a red tie, a black skirt and stockings.

"Coming, Sir." I muttered and left the bathroom. Alucard sat on the foot of the bed. I stopped in my tracks, staring at him wide eyed. He looked _a lot_ younger, at least my age. His new uniform was a white button up shirt and black kakis. I stifled a giggle when looking him over. He glared at me with dark green eyes.

"What's so funny, _Seras?" _My Sire growled as he rose to his full height, he still towered over me.

"Nothing," I whispered and turned away from him. He sighed and followed after me towards the door.

"Did you drink enough blood?" He asked as we left the motel room. I nodded my head.

"Yes, my powers are under control and I can tolerate the sun." I told him as he locked up the door behind us. He smirked and walked me to the awaiting limo.

"Good," He purred, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "If you should have any problems contact me." I nodded my head.

"Yes, Sir." I purred as the driver opened the back door for us with a bow of his head. I slid in first, my Master sliding in after me. The door closed and the driver got in, getting ready to go. I stared out the window, wondering what school would be like.

"You haven't attend school before?" Alucard asked, he must have heard my thoughts. I looked over at him, he stared at me with an arch brow. I sighed and shook my head, looking away from him as I leaned back in my seat.

"No, I was schooled at the orphanage. This my first time attending a public school." I said as I looked back out the window with a small smile. I was actually really excited. I couldn't wait to see what school was like. I hope that I would make friends. Alucard snickered and looked away from me.

"It's a private school, Seras." He told me, I looked back at him.

"So? What's the difference?" I asked.

"Only certain kids are allowed to attend. Mainly if your parents are rich enough to afford it." He explained. "Just a round of snobby kids, dorms, professors, the whole nine yards." He said with a wave of his hand. My eyes became wide and I scooted closer to him.

"Dorms?!" I repeated, freaking out a bit. I couldn't share a dorm with a human! I needed to sleep in my coffin! I needed to drink blood in private! What if something ends up happening and I accidentally show a bit of my power? Alucard glanced over at me.

"Don't worry, Sir Integra set it up so we share a dorm." He told me, I arched a brow.

"How?" I whispered.

"We're attending as brother and sister." He huffed, looking back out the window. "I refused to go by your name, so you're Seras Dracul." He told me, my eye brow twitched in annoyance. I groaned and looked away from him. What was wrong with my last name? And why did we have to pretend to be brother and sister? "Did you want to attend as lovers?" He asked with a wide smirk, I shook my head. Trying to rid myself of an image of Alucard and I holding hands and kissing. _Never in a million years! _He cackled at my thoughts.

"We're nearly there Master and Lady Dracul." The driver informed us, Alucard snickered and I clucked my tongue.

"What's wrong, _Lady Dracul_?" My Sire teased me, I rolled my eyes and smirked at him.

"Shut up." I played and pushed him playfully. The car arrived to big, iron gates. I stared up at the sign that advertised the name of the school.

_Pinston's Academy for Young Minds _

The car came to a stop and a guard walked out to greet the driver. The two exchanged a few words. The guard looked back at us and then smiled with a nod. The iron gates opened and we continued on our way. A winding path led up to a giant white school. Students hung around the courtyard, all dressed up casual clothing since it was the weekend and they had no classes. A couple of guys were tossing a football around. Some girls gossiped under a tree. A few of the students stared at the limo as it drove up to the school. I sighed, staring at the school warily. The car stopped in front of the main doors. An elder man stood on the steps, waiting patiently for our arrival. The man was at least over forty. He was short but still taller than me. He wore a beige suit and his brown hair was thinning. As we got out of the car and I inspected him closely I realized that he was kind of pudgy and a bit nervous. He kind of reminded me of Sir Penwood. I smiled and walked around the car towards the headmaster. Alucard already stood in front of him. He watched the nervous, little man nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets once more. The headmaster's smile widened and he held out his arms.

"Welcome, Mr. and Miss. Dracul. I'm glad you could attend here at our school." He said, his eyes flickering around. "I am your dean, headmaster Gilligan. Please come this way and you'll receive your schedules." He said, gesturing towards the doors behind him. We followed after him. As soon as we entered and the doors closed behind us he faced us. "The government has informed me that you're professionals, is this true?" He asked, looking at Alucard to me. My Sire smirked and gestured towards me.

"I am the professional, she's still in training." My Sire joked, I clucked my tongue and glared at him.

"No," I argued, crossing my arms and looking up at headmaster Gilligan. "My training is through. I am a professional too, Sir." The headmaster sighed, annoyed with our bickering.

"Yes, yes." He huffed, rolling his eyes and turning on his heel. We followed after him down the hall. "The teachers and students are still unaware of what's happening. I would like to keep it that way."

"Of course, Sir." I replied, understanding why. He nodded his head and we entered his big office. He seated himself behind his desk and wiped a handkerchief over his sweaty forehead. He sighed and hung his head. After a few long seconds he connected his fingers and looked back up at us.

"How long do you think it will take until you find the source of our problem?" He asked, staring up at my Sire.

"Seras and I need to search the area and find out what people know. It could take a week or two." He said while crossing his arms and shrugging his shoulders. I held my hands behind my back and shifted feet. I really didn't want to stay here for that long.

**Quit your complaining. **Alucard ordered in my head.

"Very well," The headmaster said and rose to his full height. "You better get started." He said as he picked up two pieces of paper and handed us one each. I studied the paper that held my name and several classes.

"We need to take classes?" I asked, looking at the dean to my Sire.

"It could be anyone, Police Girl." Alucard told me. "A teacher or even a student. We need to check with just about everybody." I groaned.

"That's going to take forever." I whined, hanging my head.

"Stop your complaining." Alucard growled again, glaring back at me. "Now, let's go." He ordered, heading towards the door. I walked beside him.

"Your dorm number is eighty-three in the boys dormitory. Do you think you'll be able to find it yourselves?" He asked, sitting back down behind his desk.

"We'll manage." I answered and closed the door behind us. Alucard was already halfway down the hall by the time I caught up with him. "Master, what if we're unable to find the source of the problem? I mean, it could be someone outside of the school."

"Are you questioning my skills?" He asked, glancing at me. I sighed and slumped my shoulders.

"No, Sir." I muttered, he narrowed his eyes.

"While we're undercover you may only call me Alucard. People will find it strange if you called me Master or Sir." He said, I then smirked and crossed my arms.

"That means you can't call me Police Girl." I told him, chuckling to myself. He snickered and shook his head, but never replied. As we stepped into the boys dormitory I noticed that a few doors were open. As we past them I curiously peeked into each room. I found two boys talking in one room. In another a boy was smoking but had multiple fans going to get rid of the smoke and smell. In the third room a boy sat on his bed glumly while his roommate leaned in the doorway. As we past the boys quickly scattered to their doorways and watched us with wide eyes. "Mast...Alucard," I corrected myself. "why are they staring at us?"

"They're not, they're staring at you." He replied but didn't mind the boys and continued walking down the hall casually.

"What?" I whispered surprised as I looked back at the boys. They each had a wide grin on their face. I blushed and stepped closer to my Master. He chuckled and surprisingly wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "They act as if they've never seen a girl before."

"The little virgins want what they can't have." Alucard chuckled, we stopped outside of a room. He unwrapped his arm from around me and pushed open the door, stepping inside. I stared back at the boys who were still watching me. I knew then that I was going to absolutely hate it here. "Will you get in here!" Alucard growled as he grabbed my red tie and pulled me into the room. I squeaked and fell face down into the dark room. He cackled as he closed the door and stepped over me.

"Master, you're mean." I whined but it was all muffled because my face was buried in the carpet. I used my forearms to prop myself up. Alucard chose his bed and sat down on the foot of it. He gave me a toothy grin. My eyes flickered around the room. Not too far from his bed was mine. Our room was symmetrical. We both had the same kind of desk and the same closet. My Sire snapped his fingers and on either side of me our coffins appeared with our belongings on the lid. I climbed to my feet and seated myself on my bed. I sighed and glanced down at my schedule.

_First period, Mr. Bacher's Civics and Economics. Second period, Ms. Larter's Drama (1). Third period, Mrs. Stiffler's Algebra (2). Fourth period, Mrs. Charleston's Foreign Language- French (1). Fifth period, Mr. Darren's Dual-credit English. Sixth period, Miss. Judd's Creative Writing. Seventh period, Mr. Lancester's Physics. And finally eighth period, Mr. Stacy's Life Skills. _

I was absolutely booked, how was I going to do my mission when I had classes to attend to? I looked over at my Sire. He lied on his bed, his hands supporting his head as he rested his eyes.

"Master," I whispered, eyeing him.

"What is it, my Draculina?" He replied.

"May I see your schedule?" I asked, he sighed and reached down, fishing around in his pocket. He pulled out his folded schedule and handed it to me. "Thanks." I muttered and opened it.

_First period, Mr. Bacher's Civics and Economics. Second period, Ms. Larter's Drama (1). Third period, Mr. Tatemon's Anatomy (1). Fourth period, Mrs. Charleston's Foreign Language- French (1). Fifth period, Mr. Warton's Physical Education. Sixth period, Mrs. Stiffler's Algebra (2). Seventh period, Mr. Darren's Dual-credit English. Eighth period, Mrs. Prill's Psychology. _

I smiled at his classes and looked over at my Sire.

"We have a few classes together." I announced.

"Hmn," He hummed, truly not caring.

"We have civics together." I started, going down our schedules. "Along with drama and French." I told him, he didn't reply. I sighed and laid down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. "When do we start our classes?"

"Monday," He muttered, I groaned, that was tomorrow. I then realized how scared I really was. The last time I was around kids my own age was when I lived in the orphanage. I hated it there. What if this school was the exact same? Will the other kids hate me? Would the teachers ignore me or look down at me as if I was some sort of troublemaker?

"Alucard," I whispered, tears welling up as I sat up in bed and looked over at him.

"What?" He growled, I knew he was annoyed with me. I stood up and walked over to him. Before I knew it I was curling up beside Alucard, looking for comfort. His eyes flickered open and he wrapped an arm around me. I rested my head on his chest, letting the tears fall.

"I'm scared," I admitted, he stroked my hair with his other hand. I closed my eyes, relaxing in his warm embrace. We lied there in silence...

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

The room was darker than before when the sun set and nighttime came. I didn't care or notice because I was still able to see as if it was clear as day. I stared down at Seras. She had calmed down a few hours ago and was now asleep in my arms. She breathed ever so lightly, her chest brushing my side with every breath. Her head rested on my chest, her arm wrapped around my waist. My arms were wrapped around her, my thumb brushing over her back. I snickered at my little Draculina and cupped her cheek, resting my forehead against hers.

"Never in a million years, huh?" I repeated her words. "We'll see." I purred, looking upon her soft, round face. "You have come a long way, my Draculina. Now it is time for you to come farther into the darkness with me. It's time for you to become mine." Seras sighed and curled up more against me, our legs entwining. I snickered, giving her a toothy grin. I pushed my leg between hers so she was straddling my leg. Taking Seras as my fledgling was one of the best ideas I have ever had. Since being able to getting her to drink, her powers have developed and she made the perfect, worthy vampiress I have always wanted. She would make the perfect Queen that I've been looking for. I wrapped my arm around her waist and closed my eyes. Deciding to get some rest before starting my damn classes.

...

**The Next Morning **

I awoke just as the sun started to rise. I blinked a few times and looked over at the window that was above our beds. The thick curtains kept the sunlight out but I could plainly hear birds chirping and students talking. I glanced down at Seras, finding that she's still asleep. I gave her a soft smile and sat up, letting go of her. I rose to my feet, stretching out my stiff limbs. I then walked over to Seras' bed and grabbed our schedules. Before stuffing them into my pocket I looked over Seras' schedule. Half of me kind of wished that Seras and I had more classes together. But we needed to fan out and search this place. A vampire could be lurking anywhere around here. I clucked my tongue and stuffed the schedules into my pockets. I then walked over to Seras' suitcase and took two blood packs from it. This should sustain our thirst for awhile. We can come back in the afternoon to get some more. I walked back over to my bed and stared down at the sleeping girl. She was curled up in a tight ball, half of her face buried in the sheets.

"Seras," I whispered, nudging her thigh with the back of my hand. She moaned softly and cracked open her eyes. "Seras," I repeated, she shifted her head and looked up at me with tired eyes.

"Master," She replied as she sat up and rubbed one of her eyes. I must have startled her because as soon as I held out a blood pack to her she gasped surprised. Her eyes flickered to mine and she stared at me for a few seconds. I smirked at her, still waiting patiently for her to take the blood pack. She then looked away and took the blood pack from me. "Thank you, Master." She muttered, she poked a straw into the bag and started sucking up the blood. I chuckled lightly and bit into my pack, my fangs easily tore through the plastic. Seras stopped slurping up the blood and pulled the pack away from her lips for a second. She stared at the floor glumly and then closed her eyes with a sigh. "I'm sorry about last night." Seras whispered, I arched a brow at her and continued feeding. "I was weak for a moment, but I promise you it won't happen again." She said, confidence shining in her blue orbs as she looked back up at me. As she brought her pack back to her lips I was finishing mine. I lowered my blood pack and took a step towards Seras. She watched me curiously as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Childe." I told her, she cocked her head to the side but continued listening. "This school surfaced bad memories, bringing back feelings you cannot control. I'm here when you need me, Seras, and I always will be." Seras lowered her blood pack and glanced back at the floor. I could feel that my words had comforted her but she was also confused.

"It seems like you have been in the same situation before, Master." Seras replied, looking back up at me. She leaned back on the bed, letting her arms support her as she stared up at me. "Do you wish to tell me or am I stepping out of line?"

"_Far _out of line." I growled, gritting my teeth as my eyes burned crimson for a split second. I may have some human feelings left but the last thing I was going to do was share my weakness to the world. She nodded her head and rose to her feet, brushing past me.

"Sorry, Sir, won't happen again." She said, throwing her empty blood pack away. She then looked up at me with a small, childish smile. "Come on, we better get to class before we're late." Her small hand took my bigger one and she led me over to the door. On the way I threw my empty blood pack away. She pulled open the door and brought me out with her into the hall. I closed the door behind us and once more took my fledgling's hand with a small smile. Seras looked down at where our hands were connected and then up at me. "Alucard, who is going to believe that we're brother and sister if we're always so close?" She asked, I leaned down closer to her with a wide smirk.

"There has been a change in plans." I started. "We're no longer siblings but lovers." I purred as I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her eyes became wide and she tried pulling away but I didn't let her go.

**Sir, when did you decide this?! **She asked in my mind, still trying to escape from my grasp.

**Just now. **I answered and pulled her down the hall. Some of the boys watched us curiously, none of them smirking when seeing the way I was holding her. I grinned at them and cackled to myself. I pulled the girl even closer with a small, warning growl though I doubt any of the humans heard it.

**I can't believe you just changed the plan on me! **Seras growled lowly, glaring up at me. I chuckled and drummed my fingers against her waist. She smacked my hand.

"Stop that!" She yipped.

**Relax, just enjoy it. **I purred in her mind as I walked us to our first class.

**Enjoy it? **She repeated, clucking her tongue. **It's going to be awkward. **

**Because you're making it awkward. **I growled lowly. **We're undercover, Seras, you need to pretend that we really are lovers. **I whispered, she sighed and put on a fake smile. **Good, **I purred. **Now, how about a test. **I stopped us in the hall and made her face me. She looked up at me with furrowed brows. I leaned in with a smirk and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes became wide and a blush appeared on her cheeks. She groaned and tried pulling away but I pulled her closer until her body was crushed to mine. **You're not acting like a lover, Seras. **I told her, kissing her harder and caressing her waists on purpose. She sighed and kissed me back, she closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around my neck. I purred and deepened the kiss, our fangs clinking together. I could feel that most of the boys were watching us. Good, then nobody will try and take what's rightfully mine.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**The idea for this storyline came from Wolfyangel123.**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Wolfyangel123 ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Wolfyangel123 ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Alucard's POV)**

I kissed Seras but she was hesitating as she kissed me back. I stroked my hand down her waist, she shuddered and pushed my hand away. She pulled away and opened her eyes.

"That's enough." She whispered sternly, giving me a dark look...that actually turned me on. I gave her a toothy grin and chuckled lightly at her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Her small hand slid into my bigger one and she started leading me back down the hall. I grinned at the boys who witnessed our kiss. Practically rubbing Seras in their face. I wrapped an arm around her lower back and pulled her closer to me. I heard her clucked her tongue but she ignored me. "What's our first class, Alucard?" She asked, looking at the classrooms as we past them.

"Civics, room 113." I told her, she stopped us in front of the classroom. Her anger drained away, soon replaced with fear. She stared into the classroom nervously. I arched a brow at my Draculina. Was she still scared? I sighed, took her hand, and pulled her into the room. She gasped lowly and nearly tripped when I forced her into the room. A few students already occupied the room but the teacher was nowhere in sight. Three girls sat at a long black table, talking amongst themselves. In the back of the class a boy sat on top of the table talking to his friend who stood in front of him with his arms crossed. At the front of the class was a lonely girl who waited patiently for class to begin. I grinned down at Seras who was studying each student carefully. The room became silent and all eyes fell on us. My Childe took a deep breath in and gripped my hand tightly. She then walked confidently to the back of the class and seated herself in a chair. I looked at the two closest males who eyed my Seras. My grin fell and I glared at them. The two must have sensed me because they both jumped and looked over at me. As soon as they saw my dark look they quickly migrated to the front of the class. I snickered and sat down right next to Seras. I heard the three girls giggle then one of them stood up. Seras and my eyes flickered to the human as she neared us. The girl didn't mind me as she leaned against the table and smiled brightly at Seras.

"You're new to this school, right?" The dark brunette asked, Seras looked at me and then back at the girl. She gave a small nod of her head. "How come I didn't see you in the girl's dormitory then?" She cocked her head to the side, her smile gone.

"I'm sharing a room with my...boyfriend." Seras spoke, suddenly the American's eyes lit up, her smile reappearing.

"Oh my God!" She squealed. "You guys are British? That is so cute!" Seras and I looked at each other with arched brows. Our accents were cute? We looked back at the unintelligent female child. She stood up straighter, smoothing out her skirt. "Sorry," She whispered. "I'm Jessica." She held her hands behind her back and teetered back and forth.

"I'm Seras," My Draculina replied.

"Come on, Seras, you should meet the girls." Jessica said as she grabbed Seras' hand and pulled her out of her chair. "Hey, Nat! Guess what?! They're British!"

"Oh my God!" One girl whined. "That's so cute."

"I know? Right?" Jessica replied as she pulled Seras to the front of the room to meet her friends. I chuckled and shook my head. Poor Seras had to deal with these idiots. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone sit down on the table next to me. I looked to my left to see the two males from before They watched the girls that were annoying Seras and awing over her accent.

"How did you do it?" Asked the ginger who sat on the table. I looked back over at Seras, watching her as she spoke to the other girls. Slowly a smile appeared on her face and she giggled with the other girls. I ignored the human's question and continued admiring my Draculina.

"None of the girls here are nearly as beautiful as that little blonde there." The blonde said, the ginger snickered, grinning ear to ear. I looked away from Seras and instead glared at my table. How dare they look at her like that. She was mine. The blonde hit my arm and gestured towards Seras. "So, are you hitting that?" I looked up at him with an arch brow. Hitting that? Did he mean like literally hitting her...or sexually? This is how kids talk these days?

"What?" I questioned him.

"You know. Are you banging her?" The ginger asked as he thrusted his hips as if he was humping an imaginary woman. I growled lowly and looked back at Seras. She sat on top of the table with Jessica, talking to the girls happily. I then imagined the look on her face when I fucked her hard. Her soft, cute little moans when I buried myself deeply into her. The way she clung to me to hold on with every thrust. I never thought about..._banging _my Draculina before. I smirked as my eyes roamed over her delectable body. She looked absolutely delicious, just mouthwatering. I wanted to take her, I wanted to corrupt her, and I most certainly wanted to dominate her. I grew hard for the girl.

"Yes," I answered in a purr, the boys chuckled and nodded their heads.

"Alright," The ginger chuckled.

"I want a piece of that fine ass." The blonde commented, my smirk fell and just when I was about to attack the human Seras walked up. She smiled down at me with sparkling blue eyes.

"Alucard, may I have my schedule? The girls want to know my classes." Seras said, gesturing towards the small group of girls behind her. I reached into my pocket and pulled out both of our schedules. I handed her her schedule. "Thank you," She said with a wider smile and skipped off towards the girls.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

Jessica, Natalie, and Adalyn looked over my schedule slowly.

"Oh...We don't have any classes together." Jessica said in disappointment.

"We do!" Adalyn spoke up, pointing to one of the classes. "We have Drama and English together!" I nodded my head with a small smile.

"All we have is Civics together." Natalie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Too bad." I muttered and took my schedule away from Jessica. I folded it back up and held onto it since I didn't have any pockets.

"So, you share a dorm with your boyfriend?" Jessica asked, smirking up at me. We all then looked over at the boys but found them staring at us. Alucard's eyes burning into mine. I blushed and quickly looked back at Jessica who still stared back at them.

"Yeah," I answered.

"That's so cool that the Headmaster is allowing that to happen...I wish I could share a dorm with my boyfriend." Natalie whispered, hanging her head as she thought about him.

"He's kind of cute." Jessica whispered and then looked back at me. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the floor. I suppose...my Sire's...cute.

"What's his name?" Adalyn asked.

"Alucard," I replied, looking over at the blonde.

"Alucard?" They all repeated and then looked back at him. He was still watching us closely.

"What an unusual name." Natalie muttered.

"I like it." I growled lowly, a little angry that she said something negative about my Sire. She sighed and stared up at me blankly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you." She replied, I calmed down a little. Suddenly a loud bell went off and I jumped high, getting into a low stance. The girls giggled and looked over at me with giant smiles. I looked back at them curiously. Was this...normal?

"It's the bell." Jessica told me. "It's time for class." I stood up straighter and blushed.

"Oh," I whispered, Natalie pulled a chair out next to her.

"Come and sit down with us." She offered but I shook my head.

"Actually I was going to sit with Alucard." I said, pointing to the back of the class, their smiles fell.

"Oh...well then...We'll see you at lunch." Adalyn said, I shrugged my shoulders and walked past them.

"Maybe," I replied, I seated myself right next to Alucard. His two 'friends', a ginger and a blonde, walked away chuckling. Other students quickly piled into the room before they were late to class. I set my schedule down on the table and connected my hands, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Alucard leaned back in his chair with a sly grin. I stared at him for several seconds, wondering why he was grinning like that. "What is it?" I asked him, he glanced over at me, his grin widening.

"Nothing," He purred, I sighed and looked away from him. I looked over at the door, expecting the teacher to walk in any minute. Jessica turned around in her chair and looked back at us.

"He's going to be a while, you guys." She informed us.

"He's always late to class." Natalie said, not bothering to look at us.

"He sleeps in every morning, always makes us wait for a good fifteen to twenty minutes." The ginger chimed in.

"Is he...a good teacher?" I asked curiously, remembering all my horrible teachers at the orphanage. Jessica giggled and faced forward.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool." She said.

"Pretty funny at times too." The blonde said with a nod of his head. I huffed and rested my forehead on the table. Great, we were going to be waiting forever for our teacher. I just wanted to get out of here. I jumped when I felt a gloved hand on my bare thigh. I shifted my head and looked up at Alucard. He grinned at me and caressed my thigh. I shuddered and pushed his hand off of my thigh.

**What is with you lately, Master? You've been acting quite strange. **I whispered in his mind, he chuckled in my mind but didn't answer me. I snickered and shook my head, smiling at my Sire. My Master was my Master. He was so dark and mysterious. I knew that he was my mentor but I really didn't understand the relationship between us. I loved my Sire but I didn't know in what way. Was it as a beloved Master? A friend? Or because in someway we were family? I looked down at my palm, staring at the blue veins in my wrist. I had Alucard's blood running through my veins. Was I...his daughter in a way? Or just his fledgling? I didn't fully understand it. I clucked my tongue and placed my hands in my lap. Master Alucard always did call me _his Childe. _**Sir, what do you mean when you call me Childe? **My Sire looked back over at me, crossing his arms. He stared at me blankly for a few seconds and then looked at the table with an annoyed sigh.

**You're of noble birth, Seras. **He answered me, I arched my brow. He closed his eyes, resting them for a few seconds. **When I turned you and fed you my blood, you became a part of me. You're **_**my **_**fledgling. _My _Childe. **

**So...**I stammered, trying to see if I understood what he meant.

**Because I'm a No Life King, you'll become a No Life Queen. **He explained in a simpler way.

**Oh. **I whispered, using my arms as a pillow by resting my head on them. **So, when you call me Childe...you're not actually calling me a child. **He chuckled at that. His eyes flickered open and he looked upon me with a amusement shining in them.

**No, but you do act like a child an awful lot. **He commented, reclosing his eyes. I pouted and glared at my Sire.

**I'm not a child. **I whined in his head, he snickered. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. Stupid Master. Just then a tall male entered. He had dark brown hair, black reading glasses, and a black suit with a light blue tie. He smiled as he walked over to his desk and set his black briefcase down on his desk. He clapped his hands and turned towards the class. I sat up in my chair. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Alucard was paying attention but I could tell that he already didn't like the teacher. I snickered and smiled at the friendly face of the male as he looked over his class. He then stared at the ginger and blonde nonchalantly.

"Mr. Hadens and Miller, what are you doing at the front of the class?" He asked, surprised to find the two boys there. The ginger, Mr. Hadens, spoke up.

"We got two new students." He said with a small smile and then looked back at us. Mr. Bacher looked over at us and then smiled.

"Ah, yes." He said and walked over to his desk. He opened his briefcase and pulled out two papers. He stuffed his hand into a pocket and turned back to us while reading over the papers. "Mr. and Miss. Dracul, is that right?" My smile fell and Alucard grinned. I stood up, smoothing out my skirt.

"Actually, Sir, it's not." I spoke, the teacher looked back at me, surprised.

"It's not?" He asked.

"There was a slight mix up when...Alucard's mother registered us." I said, Alucard then burst out laughing when I referred to Sir Integra as his mother. I snickered and tried to contain my laughs. "They thought that we were brother and sister when really we're a couple." I told him, he nodded his head and licked his dry lips.

"I see." He muttered, he looked back at the papers. "Well, do you mind giving me your last name, Miss. Seras?" He asked and walked back over to his desk, grabbing a pen.

"Yes, Sir. It's Seras Victoria." I told him, he nodded his head again and wrote my last name down on one of the sheets of paper.

"Thank you, Miss. Victoria. You may sit." He said, standing up straighter and smiling up at me. I nodded my head and seated myself. "I advise you to talk to the Headmaster after class and fix this little problem." I nodded my head.

"Yes, Sir." I whispered, folding my hands. He cleared his throat and walked off to the side, staring out the window.

"Now, can anyone refresh our memories of yesterdays lesson?" The teacher asked, nobody raised their hand, the room was deathly quiet. I looked around curiously to see their blank stares as they watched the teacher. He looked back at them, a bit of disappointment shining in his eyes. He sighed and hung his head. "Come on, you guys. You're killing me. There's going to be a quiz this Friday on it and you all better get A's on it." He rubbed the back of his neck and started walking the other way. "Did any of you read the chapter I assigned to you yesterday?" He asked, looking back at the class. There was still no answer. He rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk, leaning against it lazily. "Alright, fine, it's a Monday, I understand. So, I'm going to cut you guys a little break. Get out your books and start reading up on the chapters I assigned to you. Before the end of the class we'll review and you guys better be able to answer some of my questions." I heard a few of the guys cluck their tongues in annoyance while the girls reached into their bags and pulled out their history books. Mr. Bacher pushed off his desk and looked over at us. "I still need to assign you two books. Why don't you come up." He said and walked around his desk. He pulled two worn books out of his desk drawer and set them down. Alucard and I rose to our feet and walked to the front of the class to get our books. He wrote our book numbers down on a paper and handed them over to us. "I'm also going to assign you guys some homework so you can catch up." He looked up at us with a small smile. "Notes are extra points, so you're welcomed to do that too." I nodded my head, I will most definitely be taking notes so I know what the hell we're talking about in class. "Alright...You may return to your seats." Alucard and I returned to our seats, not speaking a single word all throughout the hour.

...

**Forty-five Minutes Later**

I was practically falling asleep as I listened to the teacher go on and on about the Legislative branch. Alucard wasn't even listening, he was reading ahead in his book. I tried reading ahead but it was all so...confusing and it was hard to focus with the teacher talking. Finally! The bell rang. I pounced out of my seat and picked up my book. With a smile I grabbed Alucard's hand. He was quite surprised because he didn't even realize that the bell went off. I pulled him out of his chair, he nearly dropped his book and fell face down on the floor. But I dragged him across the class and out into the busy hallway. My Sire scoffed annoyed and pulled his hand out of mine. I ignored his attitude and started walking to my next class which was Drama. This one should be interesting, especially with Alucard in it. Master followed after me, but he continued to read, letting his senses lead him around the humans. I rolled my eyes, couldn't he act normal. What kid liked to read a history book on their spare time? I turned on my heel and walked back over to my Sire. I took his hand and smiled up at him.

"Come on, Alucard." I purred, he lowered the book and stared down at me.

"Hmn?" He hummed, not sure what I had said. I tugged lightly on his arm.

"Now what kind of boyfriend pays more attention to his book than to his girlfriend?" I asked, teasing him as I forced him to wrap his arm around my shoulders. I gave him a seductive smile. "I have the feeling that you're just not interested anymore." I whispered, pouting my lower lip and walked away from him. I hugged my book to me and swayed my hips a little. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. I could feel them as they roamed over my body. I smirked, I got him. I heard his book being snapped shut and in a split second he was beside me. The male wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close with a toothy grin. "So, where's our next class?" I asked, looking back up at him with a smirk.

"Room 105." He told me.

"Sit next to me?" I asked and pulled out of his grasp. I don't know why, but I liked teasing Alucard. It was starting to become...a game between us. If he wasn't teasing me, I was teasing him. Being his girlfriend wasn't bad, it was actually kind of fun. And that kiss from earlier...mind blowing! I never thought my Sire would kiss me before. But I was actually hoping that he would do it again. I bit my lower lip and walked towards my next class, seeing a tall female waiting inside for her students. She was quite pretty. Her skin was practically glowing, her blonde locks were up into a perfect bun, and she had sparkling blue eyes. Alucard snickered when he stepped into the class after me.

"You're prettier." He commented and brushed past me. I smiled. Was he joking or did he really mean it? I blushed and followed after him to the back of the class. We seated ourselves in separate desks side by side. I set my history book down in front of me and stared at the beautiful blonde as she prepared for her next class. Ms. Larter then noticed us and smiled.

"Good morning," She said, I smiled back.

"Good morning," I replied, Alucard just nodded his head to her.

"You're my two new students, right?" She asked. "Mr. and Miss. Dracul?" Alucard snickered once again while I shook my head.

"No, there was a small mix up." I said, I then gestured towards Alucard. "He's not my brother." The teacher's smile disappeared and she gave a single nod of her head.

"Oh," She whispered with furrowed brows. "Then which one of you is Dracul?" She asked.

"He is," I answered for him, once more gesturing towards my Sire. She smiled at Alucard. "I'm Seras Victoria." I told her.

"Well, it's nice to have you here. And I do hope you enjoy my class." She said and then walked over towards her desk. Some students piled into the room talking, others stayed out in the hall talking to friends that didn't have the same class as them. I drummed my fingers against my book as I waited for class to begin. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alucard watching me.

"You finally have my attention and now you're ignoring me." He commented with a chuckle, I looked over at him with furrowed brows.

"Well...what? Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked, facing him while placing my elbows on my knees and resting my head in my hands. "Have you felt anything from any of the students?" He shook his head.

"No, they're all human so far." He said, his grin vanishing as he looked around the classroom. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not sensing anything either. What if it's just normal murders?" I asked. "How do we know it's vampire attacks?"

"We don't, that's why we're here." He said, looking back at me. I sighed and looked at the floor.

"I don't want to be here." I said.

"Why not? You already made some friends." He said with a snicker, I rolled my eyes. Jessica and her group of friends were nice but they annoyed the hell out of me. I was actually glad that I didn't have any classes with them.

"I don't particularly like them." I whispered, he chuckled at me. "What about your friends?" I asked with a smirk, he stopped chuckling.

"You mean the idiots that I almost killed?" He asked, I giggled at my Sire. "Anderson is more of a friend to me than them." I shook my head at him. The bell rang, signifying that it was time for class. A few students piled into the room before the last bell and seated themselves. The teacher smiled as she closed the door behind the last of the students and faced us.

"It's so good to see you guys again." She started. "My last class was a disaster, half of them were falling asleep. Who wished that they could have just slept in today?" She asked, most of the students raised their hands including the teacher. Alucard and I glanced at each other, we both knew what we were thinking. This teacher was going to annoy the hell out of us. She nodded her head with a wider smile. "I know, me too!" She whined. "Alright, today we're going to start with small skits. You guys can either quickly come up with a small script or just improv or I could just give you guys a skit. It can be no longer than five minutes. Who would like to start?" A boy from our first period, Mark Miller, stood up. "Mark!" She said cheerfully. "Great." She patted him on the back and then walked off, giving him the 'stage'. He clapped his hands together and blew air out nervously. The teacher crossed her arms and watched him. "Setting, Mark."

"Uh...Let's go with...School, lunch time..." I blocked Mark off, groaning as I dropped my head onto the table. This class was going to be total hell. I actually wish that I was back in Civics. I heard a few of the students laugh as they watched Mark act out his skit. Apparently he had tripped or something and spilt his lunch all over a hot babe. He was now trying to help her but only making the problem worse. I rolled my eyes, bloody idiot. The class then clapped. I looked up to see Mark bowing and then seated himself back at his desk. Ms. Larter laughed as she walked back to the front of the class.

"Nice Mark," She commented, her eyes then skimmed the room. "Okay, let's see. Who wants to go next?" But nobody else was willing like Mark. They either didn't care enough or didn't want to go up in front of the class. The teacher then smiled and pointed towards me. "Seras," She said, my eyes became wide and some of the students looked back at me.

"What?" I whispered, Alucard grinning at me.

"Come on." She encouraged me, waving her hand. "Come up, we won't bite." I shook my head and lowered myself in my chair, trying to become smaller.

"I'm sorry...but I don't like going in front of crowds." I told her, she sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"We're not a crowd, we're a class. And we support you. Now come on." She tried again but I refused to stand.

"Not today, maybe some other day." I said, she sighed once more and nodded her head.

"First day jitters," She muttered, she then looked at my Sire. "What about you? Will you come up?" Alucard clucked his tongue and rose to his full height. My eyes became wide as I watched Alucard go to the front of the class. He was actually doing this?! I leaned forward in my desk, watching my Sire intently. He can't be serious! Alucard doesn't do shit like this! Oh man, I kind of wish Integra or Pip were here to see this. I should have brought my cell phone and taped this. I smiled brightly and watched as Alucard stood in front of the class, looking back at me. "What's your setting?"

"London, England, midnight. I had just shot down a beautiful creature." He said, our eyes met then. My smile fell and my whole face became red. He wasn't doing what I think he was doing, was he? I slowly leaned back in my chair. My Sire looked away from and kneeled on the floor, pretending to take somebody's hand. I slid lowering in my chair, putting my hand on my forehead as I watched him. Oh my God, he was reenacting the night he turned me. I bit down hard on my lower lip as I watched him. My neck tingled, reminding me of his bite that was there. The sign that said I had a Sire, that he owned me. "I watch on as her blood pooled around her on the soft, green grass. Tears sliding down her blood stained, but pale cheeks. I held her soft, but still warm hand. Wondering silently to myself if she was going to make it. I smirked, knowing the answer already. Indeed she will be mine. I spoke to the dying angel the words that will forever haunt her, 'Police Girl, tonight is truly a beautiful night'. I then lean down and give her the kiss of death." At this point I had my head pressed against my desk, my hand fisting my hair and my fangs biting deeply into my lower lip. A few students clapped but I could tell that they were all very confused with his scenario.

"That was..." Ms. Larter cleared her throat. "interesting, Alucard." She finished and then clapped her hands. I heard Alucard seat himself in his desk next to me. He chuckled when seeing me.

**Why? Why _that _one? **I asked him in his mind, he chuckled again.

"Anybody else that wants to go up?" Ms. Larter asked. "How about you Adalyn?"

**Did you like it? **He purred, teasing me. I groaned and fisted more of my hair. I could feel a blood drop slide down my chin but I didn't care. **Maybe next time she'll allow us to reenact it _together._**He purred, my eyes became wide and I quickly looked over at him. I kept imagining replaying that one scene over and over again with him. The night when I lost my life but was reborn into a new, more darker life. The night when the Angel of Darkness had taken me in under his wing.

**As long as you don't provide me another _'kiss of death'_. **I repeated his words as I cupped my neck where his bite mark was. He eyed my neck and gave me a toothy grin.

**Who knows, maybe this time you might enjoy it. **He purred, leaning closer to me, showing me his long, sharp incisors. I quickly looked away with a small gasp, getting a small jolt to my lower stomach. I could actually feel his fangs graze over my neck. I gritted my teeth, actually craving for him to bite down. I looked back at my Master with an arch brow. Would I enjoy his bite this time? Would it be more...pleasurable? **_Yes,_**He purred in my mind, his eyes glowing a dark crimson for a split second. I gaped at him, purely shocked. Would...he bite me when I least expected it? He then gave me a knowingly look. I gulped and looked away once more, knowing the answer. Yes, he most certainly would.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Wolfyangel123 ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Wolfyangel123 ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(Seras' POV)**

**Later That Night**

Alucard and I sat in our room at our desks. We were going over our assigned homework from all of our classes. I was struggling with it unlike Alucard who was breezing through it easily. He knew everything! He lived through most of the history! He knew French! He had no problem with his English assignments! I was fucking stupid! I sat there looking over each question and didn't know the answers to _any _of them! I glanced over my shoulder at Alucard. He finished his homework and was now leaning back in his seat once more reading ahead in his history book which he was nearly finished with! I scoffed and looked back at my piles of papers and books. I then smirked and rested the tip of my pencil on my paper.

"Hey, Alucard, can you what was the cause of the..." I started to ask, thinking that I could either copy off of my Sire or he would give me all the answers.

"No," He answered simply and returned to his book. I clucked my tongue and glared at my desk. I lightly tapped the eraser of my pencil against my history book. I set the history paper aside and looked down at my French homework assignment. It was a simple assignment, a list of English words were lined up on one side. On the other side were blank spaces, you simply had to translate the English words to French but the problem was...I couldn't speak, read, or write in French. I glanced back at Alucard.

"Master," I spoke again. "What's cat in French?" I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes though he couldn't see them.

"Do your own homework, Police Girl." My Sire said sternly and continued reading. I sighed and slumped in my chair. I was going to fail my courses. Where was Pip when I needed him? I then shot up in my chair with wide eyes. Pip! That's it! I pulled out the cell phone Sir Integra gave to me for the mission. I heard Alucard sigh in annoyance as I started dialing the Hellsing's number. "Now what are you doing?" He asked, glaring at his book. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Just calling Sir Integra like she asked of us." I used as an excuse, this time he clucked his tongue. The phone rung once...Twice...Thrice...

"Hello?" The Hellsing answered.

"Sir Integra," I replied, glad she answered.

"Ah, Agent Victoria, how is the mission going?" She asked.

"Not well, Sir, we haven't gotten anything yet. There's not a vampire in sight and there haven't been any killings...so far." I reported.

"Hmn," She hummed. "Well stay a bit longer until you get something about all these disappearances." She ordered.

"Yes, Sir." I replied, my eyes skimmed over my history assignment. "Oh, Sir, I was wondering if you could help me really quick."

"Do your own homework, Police girl." Sir Integra said sternly, I stared at the phone in amazement. How could she have possibly known what I was about to ask?

"Yes, Sir." I muttered. "Before you hang up, may I speak with Pip?" I asked, drumming my fingers against my desk impatiently.

"Bernadotte?" She repeated and then chuckled. "He _definitely _can't help you with your homework." She said, I grinded my teeth together.

"Yes, I know, I just wanted to talk to him...I miss him." I whispered, I heard Alucard growl lowly, I winced.

"You miss the sexual harassment?" Sir Integra muttered, she then sighed. "Alright, hang on." I heard movement on the other end and then all was quiet. I could feel Alucard's eyes burning into the back of my head. Was he jealous? Was he angry that I 'admitted' that I missed Bernadotte?" I then heard distant talking over the phone and then a familiar voice.

"Hello?" Pip answered.

"Pip!" I said, happy for once to hear the perverted Frenchman.

"What is it, Ma chérie?" He asked.

"I just need a bit of help on my French." I said, reading my French homework assignment silently. He chuckled at me.

"Alright, alright." He said through chuckles, I smiled. Finally, someone who _would _help me.

"What's cat in French?" I started with the first question but then a bigger hand encased over mine and made me hang up the phone. I craned my neck back and stared up at a grinning Alucard. "Hello, Master." I whispered with a gulp. He took the phone from me and stuffed it into his pocket.

"You've lost phone privileges." He purred, I groaned and hung my head. He cackled and ruffled my hair. "Sir Integra told me that you were a straight A student. Don't tell me you cheated all the way through school." I scowled at him.

"Of course not!" I replied. "I'm just having a hard time understanding this. I need some help, Master." I whispered, looking back up at him.

"Then ask for help, don't expect me to give you all the answers." He said as he pulled up his chair and sat down next to me. "Now what are you struggling with, Childe?" He asked as he looked over my papers. I smiled at my Sire, thankful that he was actually spending his free time to help me.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

**A Few Hours Later**

I snapped my history book shut, finishing the last chapter. I threw it onto my desk and started reaching for my French book. But stopped when I heard Seras moan. I glanced over my shoulder and stared at my Draculina. Seras' head rested on her desk, still grasping the pencil as it rested on a sheet of paper. I chuckled lightly when I realized that she had fallen asleep. I set my French book down and rose to my full height. I smirked as I walked over to Seras' desk and stood over her. I picked up one of her homework sheets and looked over her work. She answered all the questions perfectly, not missing a single one. I picked up her homework for French and looked over her work.

"Hmn," I hummed when I saw a few small mistakes. I glanced back down at Seras, her shoulders lifted with every small breath she took. Perhaps I should start teaching her French and other useful languages. After all, one day we'll be free from Hellsing and she'll come with me to my castle. Being King was very hard work, you were always busy. Seras could become my right hand man and come with me to other countries to negotiate. I piled her papers into her history book and closed it. I set all her books to the side along with her pencil. Seras shifted and yawned. I snickered and picked up my Draculina, cradling her in my arms. I carried her over to her bed and lied her down. She immediately clung to her pillow with a soft smile and fell into a deeper sleep. I ruffled her hair and walked over to my coffin. I phased through the wood and lied on my back. My green eyes glowed in the dark as I stared up at the lid of my coffin. I couldn't help but think about our life after Hellsing. Would Seras go with me to Romania? What if she wanted to stay or travel by herself? Or worse, what if she found her lover or mate by then? Then I'll be alone again. I felt an emptiness and depression settle in. Why was I so upset if my fledgling didn't travel with me? It was time for her to be independent and leave the nest. I sighed and relaxed in my crimson sheets, hoping to discard my thoughts and fall into a slumber. But I couldn't get my mind off of Seras. She can't leave me! I won't allow it!

I threw open my lid and flitted across the room. I stood over the small blonde, glaring at her. I then slowly calmed down. Seras would never leave me. She was a good fledgling, a good girl. I smirked at my Draculina and then crawled into bed with her. I spooned with Seras, wrapping my long arms around her and holing onto her. And perhaps I'll never let go. I chuckled lightly. I buried my nose into her blonde locks and inhaled. I got the fragrance of her shampoo, strawberries. I purred and rested my head against her pillow. I now felt content having Seras back in my arms. My eyes drifted shut and I fell into a peaceful slumber.

...

**The Following Morning **

I felt Seras shift but I didn't fully awaken. The girl gasped lowly and shifted some more against me. I purred softly when her ass rubbed against my soft cock.

"Uh...Master," Seras whispered, sounding surprised and nervous. My eyes flickered open and I stared at the back of her head. She grabbed my hands that had a tight grasp around her. "What are you doing?" She asked, a bright blush appeared on her cheeks. I grinned and brushed my cheek along hers. She looked up at me out of the corner of her eye. I pulled her even closer with a chuckle.

"What does it look like?" I purred in her ear. "No, what does it _feel _like?" I asked as I tightened my grasp around her and purposely rubbing my aching cock against her ass. Seras squeaked and tried jumping out of my arms but failed.

"Master, stop!" Seras barked, freaking out as she squirmed in my arms. Her legs lightly kicked against mine, she kept trying to push my hands off of her, and tried moving her face away from mine.

"Why? I like where you are." I purred and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her sweet scent as I did it. She stiffened when feeling my warm breath against her skin. We both then thought the same thing. "Oh," I whispered, hearing her thoughts. She was afraid that I would bite her and she _would enjoy _it. "Should we put that to the test?" Seras shook her head and once more tried to escape.

"Master! No! Don't!" She begged but in a stern voice. I bared my fangs and grazed them over her soft skin. I moaned lowly, really wanting to taste her. "Alucard," She whined, I then bit into her neck. A small cry escaped her and she arched her back. Her head rested against my shoulder as I drank from her. Her blood was still sweet and delicious like when I turned her. I purred as I reached up a hand and groped her left breast. Seras moaned and arched her back more. I groped her breast tightly, rubbing my palm over her tight little nipple. "Alucard," Seras moaned and encased her hands over mine. I smelled her arousal and snickered. That's my girl. My hand slithered down and cupped her heat under her skirt. She opened her mouth in a silent cry and bared her fangs. Her eyes glowed a dark crimson in lust and passion. She wanted more. I used a single finger to rub her clit over her panties. The girl panted as I touched her so inappropriately. "Master," Seras moaned again.

My tongue crept out and lavished her neck. She fisted the sheets and closed her eyes tightly with a small groan. I withdrew my fangs and looked down at my puncture marks. Blood wept from the two deep holes. I leaned down and kissed her neck tenderly. Seras quickly shifted her head and crushed her lips to mine. She moaned in my mouth and kissed me harder. I growled lowly and pulled her closer, deepening our kiss. I rubbed against her clit faster. I could feel how wet she was through her panties. Seras' eyes flickered open, they were still a burning crimson. My cock ached even more when seeing her. I wanted to fuck her here and now. I wanted to fuck her hard and fast. I wanted to pin her down, tie her up, make her bleed, make her scream, and make her beg for more. My demon roared, wanting the same thing. I felt that Seras was about to come but before she could orgasm I pulled away with a sly grin. Seras stared up at me absolutely stunned. Her eyes returned to blue and she continued to gap at me.

"You'll have to earn it." I purred and kissed the tip of her nose before I got out of bed. Seras groaned in annoyance and fell backwards onto her back.

"That was so unfair." She grumbled under her breath, she glared up at the ceiling. "I can't believe you did that...I'm not going to beg so you can get me off." She muttered, I walked back over to her and gripped her ankle. I pulled my fledgling down to the foot of the bed and caged her in. She stared up at me nonchalantly, her arms crossed over her luscious breasts.

"Eventually you will, my _student_." I purred to her, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. She then smirked up at me.

"Oh, that's what you want?" She asked. "_I'll do anything for an A_." She said mockingly. She then rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue. "You may be my mentor, but I'm not going to be playing the slutty, 'innocent' school girl." She told me, shaking her head.

"Too bad." I whispered. "We could've had a lot of fun." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. I then leaned down and captured her lips. We both dove back into the lust without any hesitations. Seras wrapped her arms around my neck, making sure that I couldn't escape this time. I snickered in amusement and licked her lower lip before I easily broke out of her embrace. I looked down at Seras, her arms were around me loosely, her eyes were closed.

"Okay," She whispered, agreeing to the little game I wanted to play with her. I cackled and stood up straighter, she looked up at me.

"Perhaps later if you're good." I teased her, Seras cheeks flared a bright red and she hid her face in her hands. "Shall we start heading to class?" I asked, gesturing towards the door. Seras slid her hands up to her forehead and looked back up at me.

"But what about our blood?" She asked.

"I had my fill. Hurry up." I ordered as I walked over to my desk and gathered all of my things for class. Seras scattered to her feet and raced across the room towards her bag. As she fiddled with the zipper I walked out the door, leaving her alone.

"Master!" Seras called for me, but I ignored her and walked down the busy corridor to my first class.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I threw my empty blood pack into the trash pin and ran to the other side of the room. I was going to be late for class! I gathered all of my books and papers and raced to the door. As I opened the door, I stumbled out and fell face down. I let out a small grunt of frustration and looked at my papers that were scattered _everywhere. _

"Damn," I growled, I started gathering my papers.

"Hey!" Someone shouted, I glanced over to see two nearby boys. They sprinted over and kneeled, helping me gather all of my papers.

"Thanks," I muttered, picking up my books and climbing to my feet.

"No prob." The tall, handsome blonde said with a charming smile as he rose to his full height. The two handed me my papers. I fixed them and set them in my history book. I then hugged my books, looking back at the two boys who were checking me out. I clucked my tongue and looked away from them.

"So, uh, I see you've been visiting your boyfriend late at night." The other tall blonde said, I sighed and closed the bedroom door.

"I'm actually staying with him." I muttered embarrassed. I turned away from them. "I have to get to class. Thanks for the help."

"Yeah, sure." The second male replied.

"Hey, maybe we can hang out sometime." The other said, I glanced back at him with furrowed brows. "I'm Will and this it Tristan." The first male introduced themselves. I gave them a soft smile.

"I'm Seras," I replied, stopping in my tracks and facing them slightly. They smirked and walked up to me.

"So, what do you say? Do you want to hang out with us sometime?" Tristan asked, I drummed my fingers against the spine of my book. It sounded like fun hanging out with kids my own age. Suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder and someone pulled me backwards. Alucard stepped forward and stood in front of me. My smile fell and my eyes became wide. I could sense the jealousy and anger coming from my Sire. He was about ready to tear someone's throat out. The boys stared up at my Sire, a bit of fear glistening in their eyes.

"She's taken." Alucard growled lowly, his glare intensifying. Will scoffed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Dude, we just wanted to hang out with her." Tristan argued, gesturing towards me as he glared at Alucard. I heard Alucard's demon growl out in fury. I trembled with a gulp. This isn't good. Please just back off like nice boys. I really didn't want to get into trouble with the headmaster and Sir Integra because of these idiot boys not knowing any better.

"She's taken." Alucard repeated through gritted teeth. This time he clenched his fists, I watched as he drove his nails into his palms and blood welled up. Tristan scowled at my Master.

"Whatever." He said with a roll of his eyes and then they left. Alucard stood there for a long minute. He didn't breath, he barely made any movements except for his hands which were shaking in fury. I cowered a little, fearing the elder, more powerful vampire. My instincts told me to run but I didn't. He was my Master, I didn't...shouldn't fear him. He would never hurt me. I pulled out of my thoughts when my Sire turned to face me. I could still see the anger burning in his eyes. He looked down at me, deep in thought about something.

"Master?" I whispered, worried about him. Suddenly Alucard lunged and pinned me to a nearby wall. My books fell to the floor near our feet, my papers scattering everywhere once again. I grunted when Alucard pinned my arms on either side of my head and crushed his body against mine. "Alucard!" I yelled, scared of what he was doing. What got into him? Why was he doing this? Then Alucard crushed his lip to mine hard. I glanced up, looking deep into his eyes. He glared at me, but lust shone in them. I gave him a pleadingly look, wanting him to let me go. His grip on my wrists was painful, I could feel every inch of his body and was freaking out. His kiss was passionless, it wasn't like before. I groaned and tried pulling away but his grip tightened and he deepened the kiss. I closed my eyes tightly but I could still feel his eyes burning into me. But the worst was..._everybody _was watching us. All the males in the boy dormitory stopped to stare. Gaping and pointing at us. Why must he embarrass me like this? A blood tear slid down my cheek. Finally Alucard let go and I fell to my knees, losing my balance. I sniffed and looked up at Alucard who still glared down at me. "Why?" I whispered, trying to hold back tears so nobody would see that I cry blood.

**Because they are humans. A simple vampire bite would warn vampires that you are taken. For them all it takes is a simple kiss. **He explained in my head but still sounded so cold and dark like he was towards Will and Tristan. I looked away from him and slowly started gathering my papers.

"I'm not yours." I whispered with a sniff, my lower lip trembled. I really wanted to cry but still refused. "Stop, Alucard." I begged, closing my eyes. He gripped my chin and made me look back up at him. He was kneeling in front of me, the glare intensifying.

"You will _always _be mine." He growled lowly, baring his fangs at me. "For as long as I want you." He let my chin go roughly and rose back to his full height. "This is no longer a game, Seras Victoria. I intend to keep you. _You are mine_, and _no one _else can have you." We stared at each other for a few long seconds. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I sniffed and we looked back at the other boys in the hall. They were either staring at me or at Alucard. We scowled at the humans and they all quickly looked away, pretending to be busy. I gathered the rest of my papers and stuffed them sloppily into my history book. Alucard gripped my arm and pulled me to my feet roughly. I gritted my teeth and glared at him as I pulled out of his grasp. He gave me a very dark look, silently threatening me to obey him. He then wrapped his arm around my waist possessively and pulled me close. I clucked my tongue and tried distancing myself from him but he wouldn't allow it. The boys watched us from the corner of their eyes as we started leaving the dormitory.

I stared at the floor as he led the way. Silently wondering to myself if I would be in this position if we were never given this mission. Why was Alucard so interested in me all of a sudden? Has he always been interested? Or did it start once this little game of ours started? What did he see in me? I glanced up at my Sire. His eyes were narrowed, the anger and jealousy gone from them. I then glanced down at his hand that cupped my side. He held me...possessively but tenderly. He held onto me like you would with a lover. His fingers lightly caressed my side. The feeling was ticklish and a soft smile appeared on my lips. A grin spread across Alucard's face and he continued his act. I giggled and tried pulling away but he pulled me closer. A giant smile cracked my face and I giggled some more. He wrapped his arms around me and spun us around. I hung onto my books and leaned against my Sire. He chuckled lightly at me as he leaned back against the wall and held me.

What was I so worried about? Maybe...this was good for us. Who knows, maybe Alucard is my right match. At least we're trying. This could be fun. I allowed him to hold me more, he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. The elder vampire snickered then looked ahead of us. I raised my books a bit and tried to hide my excitement from him. A blush appeared on my cheeks and my smile widened. What would Alucard and I do now that we were lovers? This morning was pretty heated. Will it be like that all the time for us?...I kind of hope that it would be. All that passion and lust between us...I wanted it to happen again. But this time I actually hope he lets me orgasm. I've never had an orgasm before, and all those feelings in my lower stomach told me that it was going to be amazing when I do reach it. But when? When will we do it? I heard Alucard cackled, I craned my neck back and looked back at my Sire. His chest vibrated against my back. My Sire turned me around, my breasts smashed against his chest. I was glad to see one of his usual grins on his face. I didn't like it when he was so angry, it scared me.

"I told you 'when you're good'." He repeated, I pouted my lip.

"But I am good." I whispered, giving him puppy dog eyes again. He gave me a toothy grin and ruffled my hair.

"Then later." Alucard promised, I smiled up at him. I shifted my books to one arm and took his hand. We held hands as he turned us back to our classroom door. Class had already started, the teacher was in the middle of today's lecture. Neither one of us paid any attention to our classmates or teacher as we entered.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Wolfyangel123 ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Wolfyangel123 ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(Alucard's POV)**

**Afternoon- Fourth period**

I drummed my fingers against the desk as I stared up at the clock. Our French teacher, Mrs. Charleston, was going on and on about how we should pay attention to her when she's teaching. The only reason why I didn't pay attention to her is because I already knew how to speak and write in French. I glanced at Seras out of the corner of my eye. She was watching the teacher closely but I could tell that she was deep in her own thoughts. I bit my lower lip, I was painfully hard for her. I looked back at the clock. It was nearly time for lunch. Seras and I will have thirty minutes alone. I smirked as I planned what I was going to do to her. I held back a chuckle and eyed the clock. Just a few more seconds and then Seras will be all mine. The teacher sighed and clapped her hands together. She hung her head and turned away from us.

"Just pack up, the bell is about to ring." She said with a wave of her hand. She then walked off towards her desk. Seras smiled and quickly shoved her homework into her French book. I grinned maliciously and just as I looked back at the clock the bell rung. I quickly stood up, gripped Seras by the wrist and pulled her out of her desk. She gasped, her eyes wide. She quickly grabbed her books and allowed me to pull her out of the room. She stumbled and tripped over her feet a few times.

"Alucard," She whined, not understanding why I was pulling her. I pulled her out into the crowded hall and led her down it, not being able to wait any longer to get to our room. "Alucard, what are you doing? I had to talk to Mrs. Charleston about the homework!" She cried out, looking back at the class.

"I'll give you the damn answers!" I growled, she stared at me surprised.

"But I thought you wanted me to do it by myself?" She questioned, furrowing her brows at me.

"Forget what I said!" I growled as I stopped outside of our bedroom. I faced Seras and pulled her to me, I crushed my lips to hers. Her eyes became wide and she whimpered in our kiss. I kicked open our door and pulled her inside. Seras stumbled backwards into the room, pulling out of my embrace. I closed the door behind us, giving her a toothy grin.

"Master," Seras whispered, surprised but turned on. I used the back of my hand to slap her books out of her arms. The books scattered around the floor and the papers flew everywhere. I wrapped my arms around Seras, kissed her hard, and pushed ourselves forward so she landed safely on her bed. Seras moaned and closed her eyes tightly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tried pulling me closer.

**Was I good? **I heard her whisper teasingly in my head.

**You were very good, my Draculina. **I played along, I placed my hand on her thigh and slowly snuck my way up, sliding her skirt up. Seras moaned and reached up to undo her tie but I quickly stopped her. **No, don't. **I then pulled out of our kiss and grinned down at her.

"You look very sexy in your uniform." I purred as I looked her over. She clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"Pervert," She muttered and gripped the back of my neck, she pulled me into another heated kiss. I fingered the band of her panties, wanting to pull them down and fuck her ruthless. But I felt that she was uncertain of things.

**Master...are you sure...we're...ready for this? **Seras asked, I slowly stopped kissing her and pulled away. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. I saw doubt shining in her eyes.

"I mean, after this we're no longer going to be...Master and Childe...we'll be lovers. What if things become odd between us once we return to Head Quarters? What if it's not the same? What if we regret our choices?" Seras whispered as she looked away from me. I cupped my Draculina's cheek, trying to soothe her of her thoughts.

"I won't regret anything I do with you, Victoria. I _want _you as a lover. But if you don't feel the same perhaps we shouldn't become lovers." I growled lowly, my demon angry with this choice of hers. Seras gasped and looked back up at me.

"No...I want it. I want you!" She admitted, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Then why are you doubting us?" I asked, glaring down at her. She bit her lower lip, not sure what to say to me. "Well?" I asked, she then sighed and closed her eyes.

"I just feel like you don't truly feel the same way I feel towards you." She muttered, I arched a brow at her. "I feel like...that once we do return to Head Quarters you will...discard me and pretend none of this ever happened." I could smell her salty tears before they could even shed. I sighed, not sure how to deal with a weeping girl. "...I don't want you to be my first if you don't truly love me." I drew my head back and stared down at her. I guess it was understandable that she wanted her first lover to truly love her but...I haven't loved anything in centuries...until Seras. But I wasn't about to reveal my feelings to her! Showing my feelings...my humanity was weak!

"Seras," I whispered, not sure what to tell her. I really wanted her, to take her as a lover and to _love _her...but...I can't reveal my feelings. I can't. I sighed and looked away from my crying Draculina. Why did she have to bring this up now? Why couldn't she wait until we got back to Head Quarters or even after the sex? My silence stunned my Childe, her doubt for us only grew and she unwrapped her arms from around my neck. I closed my eyes in disappointment, my demon stirring within me. Damn, I had ruined my chance with Seras. I got off of her and sat down on the foot of the bed. She stood up and fixed her skirt, tears of sadness and pain slid down her pale cheeks. I wanted to go over and embrace her. Hold her and kiss her tears away until I saw that bright smile of hers once more. I wanted to nuzzle her neck and stroke her everywhere until I heard her demon purr. And I most certainly wanted to fuck her until I heard her cry out my name. I fisted the sheets, still painfully hard for her. We were in complete silence as she kneeled down and started gathering her things for the next class. She stacked her books and gathered her papers, stuffing them into one of the books carelessly. I could see her eyes glowing a dark crimson in anger. Her fangs were long and sharp, digging into her lower lip. Her demon was growling lowly, calling out to my demon. I gasped lowly as I stared at my Seras, realizing something for the first time.

It wasn't normal for demons to cry out for each other. But ours were snarling and growling in fury, angry that we were going to part ways. And Seras...her and her demon were angry because _their male _had rejected them. No, this wasn't normal at all. Seras wasn't meant to be my lover. She was meant to be my mate...my bride...my Queen. To think that the one I've been looking for all these years was here right under my nose. And to think that _I _had created my one and only mate. I smiled softly at the girl as she gathered her things, growling lowly. My dear Seras Victoria. My precious Draculina. My little pet. My perfect bride. My gorgeous mate. I stood up, gripped Seras' arm, and pushed her against a wall.

"Alucard!" She growled in annoyance as she glared up at me. My demon purred as I admired her beauty and stroked her cheek lovingly. Her anger slowly drowned away and then her demon started purring. I leaned down closer to her until we were eye level. My crimson eyes bored into hers.

"Love?" I whispered with a snicker. "What I feel towards you is indescribable." Her eyes became wide as I spoke softly to her. "How a human is able to define all of what they feel into one word is absurd." I told her, she stayed silent, listening to everything I had to say. I sighed once more as I stared down at her, knowing what I had to do to get her back. "But if you must need to hear those words leave my lips, my dear, I will say it to you as many times as you wish." She held her breath, I leaned in closer to her, brushing my lips over her cheek. "I love you, my Draculina." I whispered in her ear. A bright blush appeared on her cheeks and I could smell her thick arousal. Three little words did that to her? I grinned, I should say it more often.

"M-master," Seras whispered, speechless at the moment as she stared up at me. Her crimson eyes were sparkling with lust and love. "I-I-I..." I chuckled and then kissed her. She immediately gripped my shoulders and kissed me back. "I love you." She moaned out as our lips parted for a split second. I wrapped my arms around her lower back and started pulling her towards the bed. I then pushed her back onto the bed, caging her in. We only had a good fifteen to twenty minutes until our next class. That should be enough time to make her my lover. I can mate with her later when we had more time together. If only she knew what I had planned for her. I smirked and pushed her skirt up, needing my little Draculina. I used my nail to cut the band of her panties on either side of her thighs.

**Those were my favorite panties. **Seras complained in my head though she continued to kiss and hang onto me. I cackled in her young mind and discarded her ruined panties to the side. I hastily reached for my pants and unbuckled them. My erection protruded from my pants. I gripped Seras' thighs, pulling her under me more and parting her legs far apart. She squeaked and kissed me harder. She gripped my right shoulder and wrapped her other arm around my neck, preparing herself. I slowly moved my hips forward, my erection poked her wet, aroused flesh. She exhaled through her nose and clung to my neck. The lips of her sex parted around my head and then I was forcing myself into her tight channel. Seras dug her nails into the back of my neck and whimpered in pain. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to soothe her. I went very slowly for her as I broke her hymen. She gave a small cry and writhed under me. I moaned into her mouth as I slid the rest of my cock inside of her. I pulled out of our kiss and bit my lower lip, feeling great pleasure. My demon was purring out to hers. She felt amazing around me! She was so tight but yet I fit perfectly into her. I wanted to be fucking her hard right now but I knew she was still rather uncomfortable with my girth. I gave her a few seconds to adjust. I stared down at her flushed face. Her eyes were closed and she took a few deep breaths, trying to relax herself. Her eyes then flickered open, her blue eyes were sparkling as she stared up at me. I gave her a soft smile as I looked deeply into her beautiful blue orbs.

"I love you, Seras." I whispered once more to her. She smiled when hearing my words. I rested my forehead against hers and just lied there, holding my beloved in my arms.

"I love you too, Alucard." She whispered as she kissed my nose, cheek, and neck. She then glanced down at where we were connected, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "I...I think I'm...ready." She muttered, looking up at me, that smile never vanishing. I grinned and slowly pulled out of her. I heard her low hiss but didn't pay any attention to it. Before pulling out of her completely I thrusted back in, jolting her small form up. She gave a small whimper and gripped my forearms.

"Relax, Seras." I purred to her as I gave another hard thrust. She bit her lower lip and tried to relax. "Hmn," I hummed as I gripped her thighs a little tighter and quickened my pace. Soft cries came from Seras with every thrust. But I couldn't tell if it were cries of pleasure or pain. Blood welled up from where she was biting her lip. I purred as I leaned down and licked up the small droplet that had leaked down to her chin. Her blood was warm and still tasted so pure. Perhaps I can drink her blood until she no longer tastes like a virgin. I gripped Seras' chin gently and shifted her head. I then bared my fangs and buried them into her soft throat. She whimpered from the slight pain and arched her back. Her luscious breasts were crushed to my chest. I moaned as I tasted her sweet, sweet blood. She still tasted the same way from when I turned her in Cheddar. I reached down and grasped one of her breasts. It was so big, soft, and warm in my grasp. I wanted to feel skin on skin but I knew Seras didn't have the same powers as I so it would take longer for her to get ready for class. I heard a moan escape her lips. She wrapped her arms around me and mewed like a kitten, moaning and purring in my ear. I snickered in amusement and drank from her deeply. My little mate was marvelous! She felt amazing, tasted amazing. She felt right to kiss, call her my mate, and to hold her in my arms. She was my eternal mate. She was the one I was looking for all these years.

**Seras, **I moaned in her mind, wishing for her to drink my blood so we could mate. But how would she react? Would she take it well? Would she want to mate with me? To a human it was the equivalent of being married. I stopped purring and drinking her blood. She would never accept me. Why would she ever want to be eternally bond to a monster? I withdrew my fangs from her neck and tightened my embrace. She would never mate with me. She didn't truly love me like how I loved her. It was just words to her.

"Alucard, what's wrong?" Seras whispered, I shifted my head so I was looking down at her. Some mysterious blood was smeared against her temple and cheek. Was Seras crying? Why? She then raised her hand and brushed her thumb over my cheek, wiping away a blood tear. I gasped lowly when I realized that _I was _the one crying. How could I do something so weak in front of my mate?! But Seras didn't look at me in disgust. She looked concerned as she stared up at me lovingly. She cupped my cheek and leaned up, I felt her lick up my blood tears. I grinned at my precious Childe and kissed her on the lips. She kissed me back with a giggle. I snickered at her. I _will _have her. I _will _take her soon as my mate and she _will _accept me. I gripped Seras' thighs tightly and pulled her even closer, burying myself deeply inside of her. She moaned in my mouth and closed her eyes tightly. I could feel her heart racing against my chest. I grinned and fucked her even harder, she cried out in pleasure.

**Master! **She cried out in my head. My demon growled out, wanting to hear her call us her mate. Her demon growled back and then they started purring.

"Release your demon!" I ordered, not being able to control mine any longer. Her eyes flickered open, she stared up at me surprised.

"What?!" She asked.

"Release her now!" I growled, baring my fangs and thrusting my hips faster. Just then my demon broke free and I snarled. My red irises ate up all the white in my eyes and I pinned Seras to the mattress. Then suddenly Seras obeyed and released her demon. I watched in great pleasure and amusement as her blue orbs drowned away in the color of blood, matching my eyes. She bared her fangs and snarled at me. My demon attacked the young vampiress, kissing her hard. I flipped us over so she was on top. She didn't hesitate to start thrusting herself down at my erection, repeatedly impaling herself. I growled in approval and watched her fuck me. Her demon rode me hard and fast. I moaned and started thrusting up as she thrusted down. I started to feel that I was coming. My balls tightened as I pinned her down and thrusted myself up into her harshly. I then shot my seeds into her with a long snarl. Seras threw her head back and bared her fangs as she orgasmed with me.

"Alucard," She moaned through pants. I closed my eyes and relaxed against the covers.

"Seras," I whispered my young mate's name. I wrapped my arms around her and crushed her small form against my body. She smiled brightly and nuzzled my chest with soft purrs.

"That was amazing." She whispered, wrapping her small arms around my form. I chuckled and cracked open my eyes to look at her.

"I suppose you wouldn't want to skip fifth hour and spend it with me in bed." I purred seductively as I stroked her soft, red cheek with my fingertips. She opened her eyes to look at me. She then moaned lowly and kissed me on the lips several times.

"Oh...I wish." She whispered and then rested her head on my chest. "But I have so much homework already. I can't afford to miss classes." I absent mindedly brushed my fingers up and down her arm as I stared up at the ceiling nonchalantly.

"I don't know why you're working so hard. We're not going to be here forever." I told her, she sighed.

"Yes but we have to attend classes to find the ones who have been killing these students." Seras replied, I clucked my tongue in annoyance, knowing that she was right.

"Shame," I muttered, the bell then rang. Seras groaned and I glared at the bedroom door, my demon growling. We both looked back at each other. Seras exhaled through her nose and stroked my cheek as she stared down at me lovingly.

"I'm going to have to go now, luv, though I wish not part from you." My Draculina whispered, I grinned and cupped her cheek.

"Fine, but just know, my dear, that I am going to ravish you all night tonight to make up fore the time we've missed together." I purred to her, she blushed. I snickered and captured her soft lips. She moaned in my mouth and kissed me back. I became hard inside of her and slowly started thrusting up. Seras groaned and placed her hands on my stomach, trying to stop me from thrusting my hips. She pulled out of our kiss, her warm breath wafted over my lips as she moaned.

"Alucard...no...we shouldn't." She whispered, I stopped thrusting my hips, disappointed that it had to end so soon. I gripped her chin and stared up at her angelic face.

"Tonight, my Draculina, tonight." I purred, she gave a small nod of her head. Our lips met once more before she lifted herself off of my shaft and crawled off of the bed. She quickly ran over to her suitcase, combing her fingers through her hair to tidy it. She pulled out a fresh pair of panties from her suitcase and slipped them on. She fixed her skirt, gathered her books, and raced off towards the door. I sat up and swung my legs over the side. I cased my aching cock back into my pants and fixed myself so I was decent once more. Seras pulled open the bedroom door, but just as she was about to leave she stopped almost as if she had forgotten something. She looked back over at me with a soft, childish smile that I now realized how much I adored.

"I know that we're not human and you don't like hearing these words but I don't know how else to define my feelings. I love you, Alucard." She told me, hugging her books to her chest. I grinned at my girl with a snicker.

"You don't know how else to define your feelings for me?" I questioned her, arching my brow. "Why don't you make a list of things you love about me." I suggested, wanting proof that she loved and wanted me just as much as I loved and wanted her. Her smile brightened and she bowed her head to me.

"That'll be a good start, Sir." Seras said, I nodded my head at her. I studied her closely, curious of what she would put on the list of things she loved about me. "I'll see you tonight, Alucard." She whispered as she gave me a seductive smile and a wink. My grin widened and I became even more aroused. I was very tempted to drag her back into the room and give her another good fucking. Seras giggled and closed the door behind her, leaving me alone in the slightly dark room. My grin faltered and I looked away from the bedroom door. I fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Never have I thought that _I_, the great No Life King, would ever fall so hard for a girl. I would fall to my knees fro her. Cut off any of my limbs if she demanded it. Even die for her. I still couldn't believe this feeling that had came over me. Me, Alucard, the heartless monster, was _in love _with his fledgling, Seras Victoria. My demon purred to the name. I glanced back at the door, wishing she would be there. But she wasn't, I was still alone. I looked away from the door and licked my dry lips.

How did I ever fall in love with her? At first I was just curious about how she would be as a lover. But then jealousy took over whenever a man even glanced her way. Then suddenly I was claiming her as my lover before even having sex with her! And now our demons were crying out for each other, signifying that she was my eternal mate. But Seras was still awfully young. She didn't know anything about this, did she? No, she would have said something if she knew. Damn, hopefully I can take her as my mate tonight and she won't freak out. I sighed and closed my eyes. I then reached down and pulled the cell phone out of my pocket. I should call Sir Integra now so she won't disturb us tonight. I dialed the Hellsing's number and held it up to my ear with my eyes still closed. The phone rung once...twice...thrice...

"What is it now, vampire?" Was how Sir Integra answered the phone. "Are you stuck on one of your class assignments again?" She asked, sounding annoyed and thinking that I was Victoria. I grinned at my Master and snickered in amusement.

"Wrong vampire," I replied, there was a short silence. With my vampiric hearing I was able to hear the flicker of her lighter. After several seconds I heard her blow smoke from her lungs.

"Alucard?" She questioned, sounding almost surprised. "Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"The humans bore me with their lectures. Half of what they teach me isn't even right." I told her.

"How so?" She asked.

"Do you forget that I've lived for nearly six centuries? I've lived through it all. These human historians study for several years and automatically they're known as an expert on the subject. Yet they have not lived through any of the experiences or participated in any of the wars." I said, just getting started, she clucked her tongue.

"Forget it," She muttered, not wanting to hear anymore. "Why are you calling? Did you find out anything new on the mission?" She asked.

"No, there has been no sign of a vampire." I told her, she sighed and thoughts things over.

"Perhaps it is just humans kidnapping and killing each other. You might as well come back to Head Quarters since vampires are not the problem." She replied, I glared at the ceiling, not wishing to leave just yet. It would be nice to have some time alone with Seras for a little while longer.

"Master, I suggest we stay a few days longer to make sure it's not a rogue vampire." I said, I heard amusement in the tone of her voice when she spoke.

"Really?" She muttered sarcastically. "But, Alucard, you would have sensed the vampire as soon as you arrived. Obviously there is no vampire. So, why do you _really _want to stay?" I bit my lower lip, not sure if I should tell her why I really wanted to stay. "I want an answer now, vampire." She ordered, my gloved glowed red and I was forced to give an answer.

"Because I wish to spend more time with Seras so I can mate with her." I gave an answer, there was a very long silence. And then suddenly I heard laughter on the other end. I identified two males laughing at me, it was Walter and Bernadotte. I grinded my teeth together and growled lowly when I realized that she had me on speakerphone this entire time! The bloody bitch! The humans slowly calmed down and panted out of breath.

"You-you're telling me that you have _fallen in love_ with Police Girl during the mission?" Sir Integra asked through chuckles.

"You, the King of Vampires?!" Bernadotte asked, he then laughed harder. I swear I was going to impale that human's head on a spike as soon as I returned.

"I'm glad that you have chosen Seras as your mate, Alucard, but does she know?" Walter asked, I sighed in disappointment.

"No," I replied truthfully even though he didn't need to know any of my God damn business. There was silence once more as everyone thought over what I had said.

"No?" Sir Integra questioned. "Please tell me that you're not going to take her if she's unwilling." My demon growling in anger. How dare she think that I would rape my little mate. I didn't want Seras to hate me for all eternity. Of course I wanted her to be willing when I mated with her.

"Of course not." I growled lowly. There were a few sighs of relief on the other end. Did they honestly thing that I was going to rape my Childe?

"Alright, Alucard, I'll allow you to stay another day. But you must return by sometime tomorrow night." She ordered, I nodded my head to her even though she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Yes, Master." I purred, happy to have more time with my fledgling.

"Now, get to class, vampire. I didn't pay for those classes of yours just so you can sit around and screw Seras." She barked into my ear, I cackled madly. I heard her growl of fury and then the line went dead. I didn't mind her attitude and just hung up the phone. I threw it off to the side somewhere on the bed.

"Yes," I purred lowly. Tonight I'll mate with Seras and tomorrow we shall return to the Hellsing manor. My demon purred to the thought of sharing my coffin and chambers with my little mate. "Oh, Victoria, if only you knew what I had planned for you."

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

**Later That Day- End of Classes**

I walked out of my last class for the day, hanging my head with a long, exhausted sigh. That took forever. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and hugged my books to my chest before walking down the corridor. A smile slowly appeared on my lips when thinking of Alucard. He's probably waiting for me in our room right now. I was anxious to get to him. And I couldn't wait to show him the list of things that I loved about him. I giggled and glanced down at the pocket on my shirt, knowing the list was tucked away in there safe and sound. What will he say once he sees it? Will he like it? Did he make a list of things he loved about me? I giggled and quickened my pace, wanting to get to him sooner but then heard someone behind me.

"Miss. Victoria," A male called for me. My smile fell and I turned around to face my civics teacher, my Bacher. He walked up towards me, he held several assignments in his hand.

"Yes, Sir?" I muttered, wondering what he wanted.

"I hate to say this but you're doing very poorly in my class." He admitted as he looked over the sheets of paper in his hand. My eyes became wide.

"What?" I whispered surprised. "But...I've been working so hard."

"Yes," He muttered, his eyes flickered back to mine. "May I suggest something, Miss. Victoria?" I nodded my head, furrowing my brows at him. "I suggest that you study and do your homework in my classroom after classes. If you have any questions I'll be there to assist you. We can find out what you're doing wrong." He gave me a soft smile. "I do not wish to see you fail my class, Seras." I sighed as I thought about Alucard. Damn, I really wanted to be with him right now.

"Right now, Sir?" I asked, hoping he'll say 'no'. His smile faltered and he arched a brow at me.

"Why? Do you have something better to do right now?" He asked. _Yes! _I nearly said.

"No," I lied, regretting the answer I gave. He smiled at me once more and gestured towards me.

"Good, come along then." He said, turned his back on me and started walking back towards his class. I rolled my eyes and scoffed as I followed after him. We stepped into his bright classroom. He walked over to his desk and set the papers down. He then gestured towards my seat at the back of the class. "Please, take a seat and get started."

"Yes, Sir." I said respectfully with a bow of my head. "I suppose you don't accept extra-credit." I said as I walked over to my desk and seated myself. He leaned against the front of his desk and thought about what I had said.

"Besides the notes, which are five points each I only accept extra credit at the end of the year." He told me, I nodded my head and pulled my history book out of the pile of other books. He watched me for several seconds as I got to work. He then walked around his desk, seated himself, and started grading papers. I read over a section in my history book, looking for the answer to the question on one of my homework assignments. How was I doing poorly in his class? Alucard tutored me last night...My Sire couldn't be failing this class also. I shrugged my shoulders. Perhaps he was but was too proud to say anything to me. But if Alucard was failing this class too...why wasn't he here with me studying? Why did Mr. Bacher have me here only? I glanced over at my teacher but he was too busy with his own assignment to notice me. I sighed and went back to work, deciding not to worry too much about it. He'll probably have a different student in here every other day. I wrote down what I assumed was the answer to one of my problems.

**Seras, where are you? **Alucard asked in my head.

**In Mr. Bacher's class. He said that I was failing his bloody class. **I growled in annoyance.

**Failing? **Alucard questioned. **Did you turn in your work?**

**Of course, Sir. **I answered.

**Then you shouldn't be failing. All of your answers were correct, I checked over them. **Alucard told me, sounding angry.

**You're not failing this class, Master? **I asked, furrowing my brows in confusion.

**No, **He replied.

**Then why is he failing me? **I asked.

**He's not, he's _lying _to you, Childe. **He said, I gasped lowly.

**Why?! **I asked, looking back over at the teacher but he still didn't pay me any mind.

**Who knows. **Was my Sire's answer. **But we need no longer worry about him, we're returning to Head Quarters tomorrow. **He told me.

**So soon? But we didn't even solve the mission. **I reminded him.

**It's not our problem, the killer is human. **Alucard explained.

**Oh, **I murmured, looking back down at my assignment. **Should I skip class then? **There was a long silence between us. I gulped and tapped my pencil against my book, waiting for him to answer.

**No, **He purred. No? Didn't he want us to spend the night together. Didn't he say earlier that he was going to ravish me all night?...I guess he changed his mind. He must not want me. I slumped my shoulders and lowered my head. I was a fool for believing him. He didn't truly love me. He was already going to discard me since he got what he wanted. I never should have given him my virginity. Damn it. **Seras? **Alucard whispered, surprised that I was so silent.

**Just forget it, Master. **I muttered, trying to hold back tears and keep myself distracted by going back to work.

**What's wrong? **He asked, sounding concerned but I wasn't going to fall for it this time.

**Nothing, **I said in barely a whisper. He sighed and broke off our connection, leaving me alone to think privately. I sighed too, wishing him back even though he was a no good bastard. I heard a noise and looked up to see Mr. Bacher rise to his full height. He grunted as he stretched out his long arms. He then glanced over at me and smiled.

"If you have any questions or need me for anything you'll find me in the teacher's lounge." He told me and then left his room. I stared at his door for several seconds. I liked being alone, but being alone in the classroom was kind of uncomfortable. I looked away from the door and glanced back down at my civics paper. I bit my lower lip, not sure what the answer is to the next problem. Suddenly someone was pulling me out of my chair, turned me over, and crushed my back against the top of the table. I was surprised to find Alucard in the cradle of my thighs. He gripped my thighs gently, staring down at me with concerned, but warm and loving crimson eyes. I could plainly hear his demon purring softly, reminding me of a puppy wanting attention. I blushed when my demon responded to his. I held my breath and bit deeply into my lower lip until I tasted blood. Alucard leaned down and brushed his lips over my flushed face.

"Why are you sad, my Draculina?" He asked, kissing away a few of my tears that had escaped earlier. "Was it I that had upset you?" I couldn't find my voice so I just gave a small nod of my head. He stared down at me nonchalantly, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. I sighed and looked away from him.

"You say that you want me yet you were quick to deny me." I told him.

"Deny you?" He repeated, furrowing his brows at me. More tears slid down my cheeks as I gave another nod of my head. I sniffed and looked back up at my Sire.

"I asked you if you wanted me to leave class early so we could spend the night together. But you said 'no'." I reminded him, the elder vampire then grinned. I glared up at him as he started cackling at me. What was so god damn funny?! There was nothing funny about that! He had hurt my feelings! And now he dares laugh in my face?!

"A simple misunderstanding, Childe." Alucard said through chuckles, he shook his head at me.

"Misunderstanding?" I repeated. What did I misunderstood?! I asked him a simple question and he said 'no'!

"I didn't want you leaving class because I was going to come to you." He explained, when the words clicked a smile formed on my lips.

"Oh," I whispered, relieved that I was wrong. Alucard raised his head and looked into the empty classroom, his grin widened.

"And now it looks as if we have the classroom to ourselves." He purred seductively and looked back down at me. I gulped, my blush brightening.

"Alucard, I don't think we can. The teacher will be back any minute." I told him.

"Then I'll be quick." He purred, my Sire then crushed his lips against mine. I moaned in his mouth and didn't hesitate to kiss him back. I closed my eyes tightly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

**Alucard, **I moaned lowly in his head. He wrapped an arm around my lower back, pulling me closer. I could feel his hard bulge digging into my skirt and panties. I couldn't wait to feel him inside of me once more. I felt his other hand against my bare thigh, slowly sneaking its way up my skirt. I purred and encased my hand over his. I then led it up more, encouraging him to fuck me. He rolled up my skirt happily and reached for my panties. **Don't ruin my panties this time. **I told him sternly, he chuckled in my head. But he still didn't listen. This time he tore them straight off and shoved my panties into his pocket. **Why are you keeping the scraps? **

**I like this pair. I'll fix it later for you so you can wear them again. **He told me, I moaned in his mouth, that being my silent thank you. I felt the back of his hand brush over my groin as he reached to unbuckle his pants.

**I want you, Master. **I moaned lowly, writhing under him. His eyes glowed a dark crimson, lust burning in them. He undid his pants faster and then was suddenly thrusting into me. I arched my back and threw back my head. A loud, long moan came from me. My Sire placed his hand over my mouth, muffling my cries of pleasure.

**Quiet, my Draculina, or the humans will come to see what's going on. And I doubt you'll want a pile of dead humans that dared look at you when you're this way. **He told me. I tried quieting down but still cried out into his hand. It felt so good. He quickened his pace, driving into me madly.

"M-ster," I moaned in his hand, he chuckled in amusement. I closed my eyes tightly and dug my nails into the wood of the table. My back was rubbing against the top of the table frantically. Alucard removed his hand from my mouth and replaced it with his lips. I whimpered and kissed him back hungrily. He moaned and gripped my thighs tighter, he tried burying himself deeper inside of me. I reached up and tangled my fingers into the mass of his black locks. He shifted his head and kissed me harder. I arched my back, crushing my chest against his. Our demons purred out to each other again. I smiled, enjoying that feeling of desperately needing and wanting my Sire. I don't know what this sudden connection was between us but I hope it never dies.

**I love you, Alucard. **I said to him for the thousandth time today. I tried pulling him closer, I wanted to feel every inch of his body. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling us closer together. He opened his mouth a little and his tongue slithered out. He lightly licked over my lower lip, silently demanding access. I willingly opened my mouth and our tongues tangled together, curiously playing with each other.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I practically stuck my tongue down Seras' throat and she willingly accepted it. My demon was going out of control. He was purring and overjoyed that we had a little mate here under us. We both knew that we were going to claim her as ours tonight. I kissed her even harder when thinking this. I dug my nails into her lower back and gave a hard thrust with a soft moan. I could feel that I was close but I wanted to orgasm with my little mate. The small blonde moaned into my mouth, her hands lightly tugging on my hair, trying to bring me closer. I snickered, amused about how much she wanted me. I could practically hear her demon begging for more. And more she shall get. I pulled out of Seras. She stopped writhing and moaned. Her simmering crimson eyes flickered open and she stared up at me curiously. I could see the anger and lust there in her eyes. She was about ready to attack and rape me. I gave my Draculina a toothy grin and flipped her over.

I used my body to crush her against the table and drove back into her. She winced and bit her lower lip, biting back a moan. I pulled out and gave another hard thrust. She gave another cry as her head fell forward and her forehead met the wood with a small 'thud'. She reached up and gripped the edge of the table, digging her nails into the wood. I gripped her curvy hips and thrusted faster. My panted against the back of her neck. Her blonde locks tickled the tip of my nose but I didn't mind because I enjoyed her scent. I bit my lower lip, really wanting to cum inside of her. I leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, my reply was an adorable mew coming from her. Seras bit down even harder on her bottom lip until her fang bit right through and blood welled up. But she was still able to muffle her loud cries of pleasure. I suddenly felt her tight channel tighten more around my thick cock. Finally she was about to come. I quickly drove in faster, no longer having to hold back my orgasm. Her body shook under mine, I could hear the wood cracking under her grip as she whimpered. And then she came!

"AH-card!" She cried out, mixing up my name in the cry.

"Seras," I growled lowly and drove in deeply one last time before I cum inside of her. She fell limp against the table and panted out of breath. I lied lightly on top of her, also panting out of breath. I had a wide grin on my face, our demons purred in satisfaction. I closed my eyes and moaned as I became hard inside of her again but I knew that she wasn't ready for round two. I pulled out of my little Draculina and stood up straighter. I stroked myself, deciding to pleasure myself while waiting for our next round. Seras slowly slid off the table and turned to face me. She leaned against the table to support herself and her eyes flickered to my shaft. My grin widened as I stared down at her perfect round face. She stared at my cock for a long while and then blushed. She quickly looked away. I chuckled and stopped stroking myself, really wanting Seras to be pleasuring me.

I walked away from the young vampiress and strolled over to the teacher's desk. I sat down in his chair and glanced down at the papers he had on his desk. A few of Seras' assignments were there. I picked up one of the sheets and examined it. I rechecked her answers...but they were all right. He didn't even have any of them marked wrong like some of the other papers on his desk from other students. So...why did he keep Seras behind? I arched a brow and threw the paper down carelessly back on his desk. I glanced back over at Seras. She was still leaning against the table, her back to me. I smirked and swiveled a little in his chair.

"Such a naughty girl, failing her classes." I purred, deciding to play with her. She shifted her head a little, listening carefully to what I was saying without even looking at me. "You don't work hard enough." I heard her click her tongue. She then turned around and glared at me, her hands on her hips.

"Not working hard enough?!" She barked. "You tutored me last night! You even said that I got all the answers right!" I snickered at her. She just couldn't play along, could she?

"I just think you should work a bit harder for it." I purred, I then glanced down at my painful erection. "And I think I know how." She calmed down a little, her hands falling back to her side. She stared at me nonchalantly for a second or two and then arched her brow at me.

"What are you talking about, Master?" Seras whispered, beyond confused. I gestured a finger towards her, silently ordering her to come to me. She sighed and walked over to me. When she got to me, I looked back at my cock and pointed towards it.

"I think I know how you can work it all off." I purred, looking back up at her to see her blushing.

"M-master," She whispered, her eyes flickering back to mine. I chuckled, such an innocent, little Childe I had.

"Come on, Seras," I whispered hypnotically to her. She shuddered and her eyes became wide. "Who could say 'no' to an easy A?" I heard her snicker as she looked back at my cock. Seras slowly kneeled before me, scooted herself in between my legs a little, and placed her small hands on my thighs. She licked her lips and bit her lower lip with a small moan. I reached down and combed my fingers through her soft, blonde locks. I watched in amusement as she lowered her head. I shivered when I felt her warm breath waft over my shaft.

"I would do anything for an A." She purred teasingly with a smirk. Her lips then encased over my head. I bit back a moan and watched her closely as she took in more of my cock. I gently fisted her hair and drove my nails into the armrest of the chair. Before I could even reach her throat she started bobbing her head back and forth. I sighed in annoyance, wishing for her to take all of me. I pushed her head down.

"I believe you can take _all _of me, Seras." I whispered to her, she said something but I couldn't make out a word she had said because of my cock. I moaned as I reached her tight, hot throat. Her nose was buried in my pubic hair and her chin rested against my balls. She sat there, waiting patiently for me to allow her to start up again. I was surprised on how marvelous of a job she was doing so far. She didn't even flinch or struggle when I fitted the rest of my cock into her mouth and down her throat. I loosened my grip on her hair and she raised her head a little. I felt her tongue lavish my shaft, a soft moan came from her. She then once again started bobbing her head up and down again. "Ah, Seras." I moaned as I drummed my fingers against the back of her head. I leaned back in the chair with a wide grin. My free hand went down and encased over one of her smaller hands. I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb and purred happily.

Her hand then left mine and she used two fingers to wrap around my cock. She smoothly and swiftly moved her hand and lips around my shaft. A moan mixed with a growl escaped my lips, feeling immense pleasure. My little mate was just wonderful, a little minx, amazing. Every now and then I felt her fangs graze over my flesh and she would moan. It sent pleasant shivers down my spine and I would moan with her. I lightly started to thrust up into her hand and mouth. Her eyes flickered open and she stopped all motions. She watched my cock slide in and out of her mouth. She then started purring, reminding me of a kitten who was about ready to attack its chosen prey. I arched a brow, waiting to see what she'll do. The girl watched me for another several seconds and then made her move. She bit down hard on my cock, keeping me from fucking her mouth. I hissed at the pain but greatly enjoyed her incisors imbedded in me. Her eyes drifted shut and she sucked up my blood hungrily. Oh how I wished that I was fucking her and exchanging blood. Then she'll be forever mine. As she drank from me one of her hands came up and she stroked the rest of my shaft.

I reached down and groped one of her breasts. It was so soft, so warm, and so full. I squeezed curiously, but wasn't able to take all of it into my grasp. I brushed the palm of my hand over her tight nipple. I felt her shiver in response. I snickered and dragged a sharp nail over it. Seras opened her mouth, letting go of my cock as she moaned out to me. Her eyes cracked open and she stared up at me lustfully, looking bothered. She reached down and started touching herself. She gasped and bit her lower lip. I arched a brow at her. Shouldn't she be pleasuring me right now? I glanced back down at my cock, reminding her of what she should be doing. She groaned and stopped pleasuring herself. Her hand encased over my cock and she stroked me again. Her lips encased over my head and she sucked down lightly, her tongue licking over the slit. I ruffled her hair.

"Good girl," I purred, I then allowed a few of my tendrils to drift down and start pleasuring my little Seras. She was surprised by the sudden invasion but immediately leaned down against them, leading them around to find pleasure. She moaned against my cock and stroked me faster. My fangs elongated and my eyes glowed a dark crimson as I watched her. I could feel that I was coming. I fisted Seras' hair roughly and thrusted myself into her mouth hard. Her eyes flew open wide and she whimpered. Seras fisted my black kakis, her nails driving right through the fabric but I didn't care.

**Master! **Seras cried out in my head, surprised by my sudden attack. I growled, my red irises eating up all the white in my eyes as my demon slowly took over. I gripped the back of her neck tightly and forced myself down her throat, pinning her head against my lower stomach and balls. I shot my seeds down her throat with a long, loud snarl. Her grasp on my pants only tightened when she tasted the warm, sticky liquid. I slowly let go of the girl and leaned back in my chair. She sat back on her heels, looking surprised but turned on. I could see the small movement in her mouth as she licked over every tooth and corner of her mouth, tasting me there. Her eyes then flickered to mine and we stared at each other for a long while. I continued to pant out of breath and looked away from her. I stared off into the empty classroom, trying to distract myself. I couldn't take it anymore, my demon was driving me mad. Not having her was driving me mad! I needed to have her! I needed her now!...But I was afraid that my demon would hurt her if I let him loose. I glanced back at her out of the corner of my eye. She sat there patiently, waiting to see what I'll do or say. I quickly looked away. No, he wouldn't hurt her. Who would ever want to harm her? She was so innocent, so sweet, and not to mention our mate. We would _never _hurt our mate unless we were trying to bring her pleasure. I grinned and then released my demon. He immediately lunged for the girl.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

Before I knew it Alucard had me pinned against the chalk board and was fucking me hard. I cried out and held onto him tightly. I didn't care if the humans had heard me! I was with my lover and I'll scream out his name all I want! I wrapped my arms around Alucard's neck and dug my heels into his lower back. He growled softly as he stared at me. I could see the possessiveness there in his eyes and was kind of surprised. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned in, kissing me hard. I closed my eyes and kissed my lover back. But before I knew it the kiss had already ended. He pulled away with a small pant and pulled himself closer. I cracked open my eyes, staring at the male as if he was crazy. He seemed...distracted? Lost? I didn't know but he wasn't acting right. Before he was all caught up in the lust and couldn't keep his hands and lips off of me. Now, he seemed completely unaware of what he was doing at all. Like he was in deep thought or something. But what was he thinking about? What was bothering him? He leaned back in but this time didn't kiss me. Instead he nuzzled my neck, inhaling my scent. I furrowed my brows and stared down at him curiously. Was my Sire alright?...Perhaps we've had too much sex and he was worn out. Maybe we should stop for a while and wait to catch our breathes. I thought about asking him if he wanted to stop but I stopped when I heard a low hiss come from him. I froze in his embrace, my eyes wide. I then felt extreme pain where he bit down on my neck. I hissed and dug my nails into shoulders.

"Master," I cried out in pain as I winced and closed my eyes tightly. Now he was just being rough. What's with him? I felt his tongue lap up the blood that leaked out of my neck. He bit down harder and drank deeply. I whimpered and wrapped my arms around my neck. What's gotten into him?

**Seras, **Alucard whispered into my mind. **Drink my blood...Become my mate. **I froze in his embrace once more. His words echoing in my head. _Become. His. Mate?!_ **Drink. **He encouraged me. I felt as he shifted, baring his neck for me. I opened my eyes and stared down at his neck. I shuddered and closed my eyes tightly. **Drink. **He ordered again. **Become my mate. **What was he saying?! My Sire was obviously completely out of it! Didn't he realize at all what he was asking of me?! Become his mate?!...No...Why?! I'm not his mate...I couldn't be...Could I be? How did he know that I was his? How am I suppose to know that's he mine? He just couldn't be serious! **Seras, **Alucard whispered my name, wondering why I was hesitating. He sounded...hurt...heart broken...I have _never _heard my Master sound like this before. He definitely wasn't thinking clearly! **Seras, **He repeated but more with a growl. **Drink, **He ordered. I couldn't drink. I couldn't. I couldn't become his mate and besides...I wasn't ready to become a No Life Queen. What would happen then? I would lose control of my demon all over again, wouldn't I?! I will have to start all over! Drink more blood, master more of vampiric skills! I'll be that stupid little fledgling I was back when Alucard first turned me! I didn't want that!

"No," I whispered in his ear. He then froze, stopping all motions, he even stopped drinking from me. His embrace tightened a little and then loosened just a bit. He was unsure of what to do. His nails lightly dug into my back, one moment it would be painful and the next it was a gentle, loving touch. He bit down harder on my neck and then withdrew his fangs a little. He stayed that way for a long time, not sure if he should punish me or just let me go completely. I panted, afraid of what he would do.

**Seras...drink. **He whispered so lowly that it was almost inaudible. Once again sounding very hurt about my choice.

"...No," I whispered once again, giving him my answer. His nails then dug into my back and he growled lowly. He finally withdrew his fangs from my neck but kept his head lowered, not wanting to look at me.

"Why?" He growled, I could feel him shaking in fury, I knew that he was trying to control his demon. I gulped and licked my dry lips. I stared down at him, afraid to move or speak. His head snapped up and I saw his glowing red eyes that screamed anger and possible murder. I gasped lowly and let go of the monster. "WHY?!" He shouted at me, his black locks were practically like flames. His tendrils slithered around us and his fangs were so long and sharp that it made me cringe. I trembled in his grasp, blood tears welling up. I was scared into silence. When he saw my tears and how scared I was he immediately drew back but still held all that anger. "God damn it!" He roared as he slammed his fist down on the teacher's desk. The desk cracked and broke, I jumped high and stared at him shocked. Why was he so angry?! Did he really want me as his mate?!...But why? I thought we were only lovers? I didn't know he wanted more than that!

He started grumbling and snarling stuff under his breath. Taking his anger out on anything he could get his hands on but kept his distance from me. I was actually surprised that he wasn't take his anger out on me. Other times he when he was angry with me he would go straight to punishing me. So...Alucard must have been very serious when he said he wanted to take me as his mate. Otherwise I would have ended up like that poor teacher's desk. My Master left the room slowly, but I stayed against the wall. My heart was pounding and I was breathing heavily. I didn't know what to do and I was frightened of Alucard. Will he come back to punish me? Or was he going to take his anger out on our appliances in our bedroom? I slowly slid down the wall and hugged my legs like a frightened child.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Wolfyangel123 ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Wolfyangel123 ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I didn't know what to do. Master was completely serious when he said that he wanted to take me as his mate. But I still didn't understand. _How _did he know that I was his eternal mate?! How long has he known? And when was he planning to tell me? I scoffed and hung my head. That's not the question I should be worrying about. Right now I should be thinking about of what I'm going to do. Can I accept Alucard as my mate? How do I know for sure that he's mine though? And can I accept becoming a No Life Queen? I sighed when remembering what Alucard had told me nearly a year ago. _Come along now, Seras. No time to be a coward. _It was time to go further into the darkness with him. I groaned and rested my forehead against my knees. But I then heard the rustling of paper. I cracked open my eyes and glanced down at my pocket. I frowned when remembering what was there. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. It was the list of things I loved about Alucard.

Slowly a smile formed on my lips when I remembered each and every little thing that I had put on the list. I sighed once more and crushed the folded list against my chest over my heart. I loved Alucard. There was nothing more to say about that. I closed my eyes and slumped my shoulders when thinking stuff over. Perhaps that was my answer. Perhaps that's how he knew that I was his mate, because he loved me. And that's how I know he's mine, because I loved him. And I just now realized that I would do _anything _for him. The feeling of wanting and needing Alucard rose back up. I slowly started to understand everything. All these feelings between us...wasn't normal...was it? This lust for each other. Our demons purring when we're together. Our demons snarling and angry when we're apart. How I feel when he holds me in his arms and whispers 'my Seras'. I wanted to remain in his embrace forever and ever. I wanted to...be with him. _I would do anything for him. _I would slit my wrists if he asked it. I would sacrifice myself for him. And...I would even give up my humanity to become a No Life Queen just so we can be mates. Just as long as my love is happy, I'm happy. I thought about what life...or eternity would be like as Alucard's mate. He's been a very passionate, playful, and possessive lover. I don't think the relationship will change that much once we mate. We'll just be more protective over each other. Perhaps our love for one another will grow stronger over the years.

But why did it take me so long to see it all? The answers were practically staring me in the face but I was oblivious to it all! Poor Alucard...it was probably driving him mad with me not knowing our fate. And...then...denying him struck him hard. I thought about what it feel like if the tables were turned. How would I have felt if Alucard denied me after I found out he was my mate? It would have stung badly. It would have made me cry out in pain but I would have suffered silently and privately unlike Alucard who was probably destroying everything in sight right now. My demon growled softly as we thought about our furious, miserable mate. My smile brightened and I held the note closer to me. My..._mate_. I could _finally _speak those words. I _finally _had the one that I have thought about so many times before late in the morning. My dark, gorgeous _mate_. But then it hit me like a pile of bricks. Alucard was furious with me for denying him. My smile disappeared and my eyes flew open. What if he doesn't accept me? What if he denies me this time? Pain struck my heart and I shuddered at the thought. Alucard _must _be feeling horrible! His mate had denied him! I felt extremely guilty for causing my male pain. Hopefully I can make it up to him. I pushed off the floor and rose to my full height. I should go talk to him, see if I can fix things. Perhaps we still have time to mate tonight, it was still awfully early.

I stuffed the folded list back into my pocket as I headed out of the room. I started traveling towards the boys dormitory when I sensed humans in my area. I arched a brow. Shouldn't students be in their dorms? I sniffed the air, smelling three teenage boys and an older male. I shifted my head, glancing behind me. There stood Mark, Tristan, Will, and Mr. Bacher. There was an odd scent in the air that I did not recognize. But it started taking affect. My thoughts were becoming hazy and I felt very lightheaded. Wh-what...What was happening? I swayed on my feet and then fell to my knees. What was affecting me?! There were very few things that affected vampires. There was silver, crosses, sunlight, garlic, and...wolfsbane! Will walked up holding a small amount of wolfsbane in his hand. He kneeled before me and waved the small, purple plant in my face.

"H-how...d-" I muttered but was unable to form a complete sentence.

"How did we know you were a vampire?" Will asked, I gave a weak nod of my head. "We snooped around in your room." He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders and a smug smirk.

"W-why?" I whispered, wanting to know why they were doing this but never got an answer because I blacked out.

...

**A Few Hours Later**

I groaned as I slowly awoken. Immediately I felt a burning sensation and tried hissing in pain but something was shoved in my mouth, keeping me from crying out. I still felt very lightheaded, I could still smell that awful scent of wolfsbane. My instincts telling me to get away but I wasn't able to move. I cracked open my eyes a little to see that I was strapped to a chair. A long silver chain was wrapped around me to weaken me.

"We've got something relatively new for you today." I heard Mr. Bacher announced. I looked up and became wide eyed. We were in some dark, mysterious building. A few feet from me were the three boys and my civics teacher. But before us was a crowd of male vampires. What the hell were these humans doing?! Mr. Bacher then gestured towards me. "A young vampiress," He told them though I'm pretty sure they knew that because a human's scent is different from a vampire's. Tristan stepped up, smirking at the crowd.

"Human girls are just so fragile. They break within hours on you and they can't generate enough blood fast enough to keep you satisfied." Tristan said, he then glanced back at me. "Unlike a young vampire girl."

"She'll stay alive for you for years. You can take as much blood from her as you want. And if you do break her she'll heal." Will chimed in.

"Do we have any open biddings?" Mr. Bacher asked. Suddenly most of the crowd of vampires rose to their feet and started shouting prices. I gritted my teeth as I glared at each human male. Damn! Male vampires were so needy, they were always searching for young females. But having a young vampiress was a bonus since it was difficult to find such a young virgin. If only they knew I was no longer a virgin. The four humans grinned when seeing how many bidders they had. "Give us a minute to decide and we'll get her ready for our lucky bidder." Mr. Bacher announced, he then snapped his fingers at the three boys and gestured towards me. They nodded their heads and walked over. They easily picked me up in my chair and started carrying me deeper into the building. Mr. Bacher nodded his head and gave a small wave to his bidders. And then he followed after us. I was carried into a small, slightly dark room. I was set back down and the three boys faced the teacher as he closed the door behind himself.

**What the hell are you doing?! **I barked into the humans minds. They all froze, surprised by the sudden intrusion. They slowly turned and faced me with wide, scared eyes. My eyes burned a dark crimson in fury, glaring at each of them. **Why are you selling young girls to vampires?! **Mr. Bacher snickered and then walked up towards me.

"A few months ago I made a deal with a group of vampires. They simply asked of me to sell off my students and give them the money." He told me, I arched a brow at the mad man.

**But why? **I asked again.

"Because they can give us something that no one else can. Immortality." He said, a wide, smug smirk spread across my face. I cackled in their minds. Their grins fell and they glared at me with arched brows.

**You're fools! **I sneered, calming down and looking back up at them in amusement. **They're playing you! **

"Playing us?" Tristan whispered, looking back at the main door.

"It's a trick, don't listen to her." Mr. Bacher ordered with a wave of his hand.

**You don't know a _thing_ about vampires! **I purred. **We're predators. We trick our prey so they practically fall right in our laps! What did they say? That they'll turn you into a nightwalker if you sold off as many young girls as you can to those idiots? They're playing you. **I said with a shake of my head. **As soon as they tire of their little game they will kill you.**

"Yeah? What do you know?" Mr. Bacher asked sarcastically, scowling at me.

**I know that you have to be a virgin of the opposite sex to be able to become a vampire. **I told him, they all fell silent, staring at me shocked. They then looked at each other, not sure what to think.

"A virgin of the opposite sex?" Mr. Bacher whispered, looking back at me.

"That's a lie!" Will growled through gritted teeth. He walked up to me and fisted my hair. "You don't know anything!" He shouted and then backhanded me. My head snapped to the side and my cheek stung. "Now, shut the fuck up." He muttered and turned away from me. My demon growled lowly, thoroughly pissed with the humans. I could feel blood leak down my chin, my lip was busted.

"What if...she's right?" Mark whispered, looking like a scared child. Will slowly turned to face him, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Stop being a fucking pussy!" He yelled, fisting Mark's shirt and pulling him close. "She's lying to us, moron!" He then threw Mark off of him, the boy landed on his back. He gritted his teeth and glared at the elder boy.

"Knock it off, the both of you! They're waiting for an answer!" Mr. Bacher growled, glaring at his students. He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. "Just get her ready." He muttered as he gestured towards me. Will scoffed and they walked over towards me. Mark kneeled before me and casually lifted my skirt. I blushed as his eyes became wide and he grinned.

"Such a dirty little girl, you don't even wear panties." He said, looking back up at me. Technically I did but they were in Alucard's pocket at the moment. Mark slid his hand up my thigh and lightly fingered me. He moaned lowly and bit his lower lip. "She's so kinky. She's turned on by this." He moaned.

**No, I'm just aroused by the thought of my Sire tearing you apart. **I purred in their minds, I smelled their fear and saw their shivers. I cackled again, showing them my fangs that were poking out over the cloth in my mouth.

"Mark!" Mr. Bacher yelled and hit the boy in the back of the head. He stopped fingering me and rubbed the back of his head as he scowled at his teacher. "Stop goofing around and finish the damn job!" Mark clucked his tongue and turned back towards me.

"Let's see if you're wearing a bra." Mark muttered under his breath and unbuttoned my first few buttons. When he saw that I was wearing a bra he clucked his tongue in annoyance. "Shame," He whispered, he reached into my shirt and unhooked my bra like a pro. He then pulled it off and threw it somewhere behind him carelessly. He buttoned up my shirt but left three buttons undone so my cleavage was visible to every one. "She's ready," He told them as he rose to his full height and walked away. Mr. Bacher glanced over at me, studying me closely.

"She's not ready. Where the hell is her collar? We need to weaken her so she's unable to escape from our customer." Mr. Bacher growled lowly, putting his head in his hand.

"I got it right here." Will answered somewhere behind me. He then pulled a heavy, silver collar around my neck and locked it into place. I hissed when the silver burned my skin. "Now she's ready." He informed them as he smirked at Mark.

"Good, now get her back out there." The teacher ordered, pointing towards the door. The boys walked back over to me and easily lifted me up.

"Have you decided on a bidder?" Tristan asked as they carried me away.

"Yeah, I saw that Charles was interested in this one. Since he's our best customer and wants her he'll pay anything for this little blonde." The elder human answered, the boys grinned and chuckled, liking the sound of that. Mr. Bacher opened the door and they carried me back out. I looked around curiously. Where was Alucard? Did he not realize my absence yet? Or was he still too mad at me to care what's happened to me? I found that hard to believe but still...Where was he? I was set back down in front of the crowd of vampires. They were all calm and sitting back in their seats, waiting semi patiently. Their eyes roamed over my body. A few licked their dry lips and I could smell their arousal. I rolled my eyes and looked away from the perverts. Mr. Bacher came froth and smiled at the vampires but only very few of them paid attention to him. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them in a mischievous way. "We have decided on a bidder." He announced, a few males at up straighter in their chairs, hoping that it was one of them. "We have chosen Charles Staroff." I heard a few low growls come from the males. A single male stood up, grinning ear to ear. He was a few inches shorter than my Sire. He had slightly long, dark brown hair and glowing dark green eyes. He wore a nice white suit that trash like him did not deserve to wear. He smoothed out his coat and buttoned it up as he made his way towards us. When he got to the elder human they shook hands, acting as if he just won an award or something.

"She is lovely, one of your best." The male, Charles, purred as he gave me a toothy grin.

"Fine girl she is." Mr. Bacher told him with a nod of his head. "I would say at least...a thousand?"

"Hmn," Charles hummed, he combed his fingers through my locks, examining me. "Seven hundred?"

"Nine hundred, my final offer." Mr. Bacher said sternly, Charles sighed and brushed his fingers down my right cheek.

"Fine," He muttered and pulled out a wad of hundred dollar bills. He slowly counted out the money and then handed it over to the human. Where the hell was Alucard?! I struggled a bit in my chair but was too weak from the silver and wolfsbane. I wasn't able to escape.

**Alucard, **I tried calling out to him but he was blocking me out. Charles looked back over at me, shoving his money back into his breast pocket. That sick grin of his returned. I froze and I paled. I felt sick to my stomach and I was...beyond scared. What was going to happen? Was this how my fate was going to be? End up being raped for all of eternity? No, no, no. That can't happen! It can't! No! The male vampire walked up closer to me, he brushed his hand over my cheek and cupped it. I tried pulling out of his touch but couldn't pull my head far enough back. He wasn't allowed to touch me like that! Only Alucard can! Only my mate! I hissed and glared up at the male, my demon was growling and pounding against my skull.

"Oh, and feisty too." He purred as he leaned his face closer towards mine. I could smell his arousal and it sickened me.

**Alucard, **I tried again but still wasn't able to break his powerful barriers. I could feel blood tears welled up but I tried so hard to keep them back. Charles' hand left my cheek and roamed down the side of my body. He caressed my boob and then went farther down. I could hear his small moans as he stroked over me. The male was then bold enough to cup me, shoving two of his digits into my channel. I threw back my head, freaking out and really fucking scared! **Alucard! **I screamed, finally cracking his powerful barriers. Even though I was scared and he was angry, it surprised the both of us by just how powerful I was becoming. Before I knew it the room went dark and very cold. A few of the vampires gasped and looked around curiously. Charles kept his hand where it was but looked around, fear shining in his green eyes. I breathed heavily, my heart pounding in my ears. I was relieved that my Sire was finally here but I was still scared that Charles might rape me. We then heard a frightful scream in the crowd of vampires. We all looked over to see Alucard standing in the middle of the crowd of vampires. His hair was long and swirling, he kept his head down, his face was covered in a thick, dark shadow. He wore all leather and was holding a male vampire up by his neck. The vampire struggled in his grasp. He kicked his legs and choked.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you?!" A brave vampire shouted at my Sire. Alucard opened his mouth, revealing rows of sharp teeth and he snarled lowly at them. The vampires backed away, shaking in their boots as they stared at his wide eyed. He slowly lifted his head and looked upon me with dark red eyes. I could still see the anger there...but that's all I saw. That love and passion from earlier was gone. Now stood a cold, heartless monster. I gulped and tried looking away but was unable to. Once he saw that Charles' fingers were deeply inside of me, the anger grew in his eyes. I saw him shake in fury, slowly crushing the male vampire's neck in his grasp. I heard a loud, wet snap and then he dropped the dead body that soon became ash. The vampires then flocked to the sides and back of the room, wanting to get far from my Sire as possible. He stood alone in the middle of the vampire, still looking at us with those sinful red eyes. I heard Charles gulp and felt him shake. The humans stared at the monster, not sure what to do but they were about ready to piss themselves. Tendrils slithered out of my Sire's back, they twirled and flamed around him.

In a blink of an eye Alucard was standing in front of us. Charles whimpered and cowered. The monster reached down and crushed his wrist in his grasp. He forced Charles' fingers out of me and broke his arm punishingly. The male cried out in pain. He would have fallen to the floor if Alucard wasn't holding him up with his broken arm. My Sire leaned down, opening his mouth wide, he then bit Charles' fingers off that had violated me. I winced but was greatly turned on. My demon was going mad, she was purring and calling to his demon...but his didn't respond this time. I grew worried. What if...Alucard never accepts me? What if...he was done trying to...mate with me? My demon became silent and I lowered my head in loss. A few tears of pain slid down my cheeks. I heard Charles' cry of pain as Alucard ripped through him. Blood spilt everywhere as Alucard shoved his hand into the male's stomach and started pulling out organs. Most of the other vampires were now running for their lives while others were petrified and stood there watching.

Alucard fisted the male's suit and lifted him up off the ground a few feet. The male stared down at him with a flushed face. Blood was pouring out of him and he was healing slowly. The elder vampire's tendrils slithered up the male's body. They dug around in the hole in his stomach. Others slithered up and slipped into his mouth, making him choke on them. The last few of his tendrils went to the corner of his eyes and started drilling their way into his eye sockets. The male was unable to scream in pain. He just arched his back, blood tears pouring down his face as he writhed in my Sire's grasp. Alucard left him there in the mass of his tendrils and walked off to deal with the others in the room. As soon as they saw him coming they whimpered and cowered more. Alucard bared his fangs and lunged for the lowlifes. He bit deeply into one of their throats and used his nails to decapitate another. I blushed madly when I felt cum trickle from my folds. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes tightly, a bright blush upon my cheeks. I wanted to moan his name, I wanted him here fucking me...but...what would he say...do? My Sire hated me for what I did. He didn't even want to look at me no less fuck me. As he killed more and more...his demon _did _start to purr back to mine. I squeaked happily and writhed in my chair. I rubbed my legs together, trying to find some sort of pleasure. Someone then punched me hard in the head.

"You sick, fucking little bitch!" Will screamed at me, seeing how turned on I was getting. I heard a loud, vicious snarl come from my Sire when the human touched me so daringly. I opened my eyes to see Alucard glaring at the human, Will. He dropped his last victim and slowly stalked over towards us. He stopped when he was a few feet away. His eyes flickered to me for a split second and then he looked back at the humans.

"_Release her, now!" _He growled lowly, threateningly. Mr. Bacher immediately walked over to me and started undoing my chains. Alucard growled when the teacher threw the wolfsbane and silver chains on the floor. I could feel his anger, it was worse than from earlier. Mark walked over and quickly unlocked my collar, it fell to the floor next to the chains. As soon as they released me Alucard's tendrils shot out and grabbed all four of the humans. They screamed as they were dragged towards the monsters. Each tendril torturing them in a different way. Mr. Bacher was slowly being pulled apart straight down the middle. Will was being impaled by sharp tendrils in different angles. Tristan had a tendril wrapped around his neck and ankles. They were slowly pulling him backwards, waiting for his spine to snap. And Mark had thick tendrils wrapped around, slowly crushing him to death. I weakly raised one of my hands and pulled the stupid cloth out of my mouth. I stood up slowly and swayed on my feet, still weak from having the wolfsbane near.

"M-master," I whispered, as soon as the word left my mouth all of the dead bodies that were tangled in his tendrils fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'. He immediately looked back over at me. We stood there, staring at each other for the longest time. Should I...go to him? Try speaking with him? Or will he push me away? One of his tendrils came back to life and they wrapped around Mark's dead body. I watched it curiously as the corpse was dragged towards me and set down by my feet. When I looked back up Alucard was gone and I was alone in the bloodbath. I sighed and looked back down at the meal my Master left for me. At least...I know he still cares about me. But I wanted to know if he still wanted me as his mate. I wanted him...desperately. Blood tears poured down my face. I crouched down and hugged myself as I let the tears fall freely. The pain was unbearable, I needed him.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

**Later That Night **

I pinned a young, blonde vampiress, that I had found, against the wall. She cried out in pain and stared up at me with wide, fearful blue eyes. I immediately bared my fangs and imbedded them into her soft throat. The girl was only a good two or three years old. She was no longer a virgin and tasted _nothing _like my sweet Seras, but drowning my pain away with her blood was helping a bit. I closed my eyes tightly and drank deeply. I gripped her arms tightly, breaking them in my grasp. She gave another cry of pain and tried pulling away but I only pulled her closer. My demon growled softly, wishing that it was our young mate here in our arms now. I dug my nails into the vampiress' flesh, blood tears leaked down her face. Even though I was here with this girl...I could still _feel _Seras. I could _smell _her, _feel _her, and _see _her. I growled in fury when remembering that she had denied me! A single blood tear slid down my cheek. Why did my mate deny me? Was it because I was a monster? What did I do wrong?...Unless I was right about her. She didn't truly love me. It _was_ just words to her. I was a fool for thinking that I could ever have her. It was Mina all over again! Why can't I learn?! Every time I fall in love with someone they leave me. But this time it was my Mate, the one that was truly meant and made for me. Damn!

The girl panted against my neck, slowly losing consciousness. She gave a small whimper before I sucked up the last few drops of her blood. I then let go of her completely. The young vampiress fell to the floor in a pile of ashes. I stared down at her nonchalantly as a drop of her blood leaked from the corner of my mouth and slid down to my chin. My eyes burned a dark crimson and my fangs poked out from under my upper lip. My black locks brushed along my cheeks and neck as I craned my head back to look up at the moon. The wind blew past me, disturbing my locks of hair and making my red coat flap behind me. I clenched my fists, digging my nails into the palm of my hand. I tried so hard to keep myself under control. It was taking all of my power and self control to keep myself from going back and punishing...or raping Seras. My demon wanted her and he wasn't going to stop until he had her. I narrowed my eyes and walked out of the dark alley, thoroughly pissed. As I walked down the street, looking for another young vampiress that resembled my Seras, I got another whiff of my Draculina. I stopped in my tracks and looked around curiously with an arched brow. Was she here? But I couldn't sense her...she couldn't be here. I wasn't sure if she was or not since of the power I had felt from her earlier when she was trying to contact me. No one has _ever _cracked or broke past my barriers. It was quite shocking when Seras did it and especially since she was so weak from the wolfsbane and silver. I looked around and inhaled deeply. I could smell her but I couldn't sense her still. I growled lowly, annoyed with this game. It was dangerous for her to be around me right now.

"Seras," I growled out to her...but there was no answer. I gritted my teeth and continued walking. My hand brushed over the side of my pants and I felt this odd bulge there. I stopped in my tracks once more and curiously slipped my hand into my pocket. I pulled out Seras' ruined pair of panties, the pair that I liked on her the most. This is why I've been smelling her, because I've been carrying her damn panties around all night! I clenched my jaw and glared down at them. Earlier that night played over and over again in my head. Remembering when I tore them off of her and then fucked her ruthless. I wanted it to happen again. I wanted her near. I clenched the fabric in my hands. But she already gave me her answer. She didn't want me near. She didn't want me. The pain grew in my chest and my demon snarled lowly. I couldn't help but think of that night a hundred and three years ago. Abraham Van Helsing's words echoed through my head. _She'll never be yours. _No...she'll never...be mine.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

**The Next Day- Morning **

I lied on top of my bed exhausted, I was in between the state of being awake and asleep. I just lied there, waiting to wake up but kind of hoping that I would fall back asleep. After a few good minutes I forced myself to sit up. I groaned and cracked open my eyes. I stared into the room, my eyes immediately falling upon Alucard's coffin. I sighed when I didn't sense him. I was worried about him. He didn't come back to the room last night and if he wasn't here now it obviously meant that he was out all night. Where did he go? Was he alright? Was he causing trouble?...Was my mate forever going to avoid me? I hung my head and stared nonchalantly at the sheets. I didn't know what to do. And with that thought I fell back onto my back with an exhausted sigh. My hands brushed over my face and I hid away from the rest of the world.

"Master, I'm sorry..." I whispered into my hands, wanting him to hear these words. But I knew that he had his barriers up and he won't let me in no matter what this time. "I'm sorry...I _do _want you...I _do _love you. You _are _my mate. I see that now." I was then interrupted by a phone. I removed my hands from my face and looked around for the bloody device. It sounded very near. I sat up and found the phone under my pillow. What's it doing under there? I brushed the thought to the side and flipped it open, holding it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Police Girl," Sir Integra replied, she sounded like she was in a very good mood.

"Sir Integra," I whispered almost surprised. I then freaked when I remembered that I forgot to report to her about the mission! "The mission is complete, Sir!" I said respectfully but hurriedly.

"Really?" Sir Integra asked, now sounding surprised.

"Yes, it was a teacher and a few students behind it all. They were selling young female students to vampires for immortality." I explained to her.

"The results?" She asked, I bit my lower lip.

"Alucard killed all...even the humans." I whispered, there was a short silence.

"Very well done, now return to Head Quarters." She ordered, I nodded my head.

"Yes, Sir." I replied, I was about to hang up the phone but she spoke again.

"Seras," Sir Integra called for me, I furrowed my brows and brought the phone back up to my ear.

"Yes, Sir?" I muttered, wondering what she wanted.

"How did it...go...last night?" She asked, my eyes became wide. Last night?...Did she...know? No, that's impossible...Unless Alucard told her out of frustration...But that doesn't sound like my Sire.

"Last night, Sir?" I asked, hoping she'll give me more of a hint of what she was asking. I heard her cluck her tongue in annoyance.

"What happened last night?" She asked, sounding a bit annoyed and angry. "Did you and Alucard mate or not?" I gripped the phone tightly and gritted my teeth. So, she knew that we were going to mate. Alucard must have told her. I hung my head and closed my eyes in disappointed.

"No...we didn't, Sir." I whispered.

"What? Why?" She asked, surprised.

"I...denied him...I didn't understand what was happening...I didn't know that he was my mate." I whispered. "He got angry and stormed off. I haven't seen him since last night." There was a silence between us, longer than the last. "I regret...what I did. Now, all I want is Alucard. I wish to be his mate...but he keeps avoiding me."

"Avoiding you?" Sir Integra whispered. "Did you try reaching to him mentally?"

"He blocked me." I said with a shake of my head. "I'm unable to penetrate his barriers."

"Yes," She replied, deep in thought about something. "But I can...Do you want me to talk to him for you?...I can order him to listen." I snickered and once more shook my head.

"Thanks, but no, Sir. I think I should talk to him alone, face to face." I said, biting my lower lip.

"Good," She said and then cleared her throat. "I hope it works it out...between...you two."

"Thank you, Sir." I said with a small smile.

"Anytime, Victoria. Now, return to Head Quarters." She ordered once more and then hung up the phone. I snickered and also hung up the phone. Sir Integra wasn't all that bad. I flopped back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. I just hope that Alucard will give me a chance to talk to him. I needed him to understand that I wanted him...That I'll always want him.

...

**Later That Day- Afternoon**

I stood outside the private Hellsing plane, waiting patiently for my Sire. Where was he? We needed to leave now. I still haven't seen him at all today. I looked back at the plane, it was ready for flight. All our stuff was already boarded and the Pilot was in the cockpit. I looked around once more and clucked my tongue.

**Alucard, where are you? **I tried contacting him but his barriers were up. I rolled my eyes and boarded the plane, deciding to wait inside for him. I sat down in one of the nice, white leather seats. I glanced over at an empty seat that was across from me. My Sire had occupied it last time.

"Sir, where are you?" I whispered to myself as I rested my chin in my hand. I then felt somewhere near. I shifted my head a little and looked back at the pilot out of the corner of my eye.

"Sorry, Miss, but we need to take off now." He instructed me. I turned towards him, fear flashing in my eyes. I couldn't leave Alucard in America! Who knows what kind of trouble he'll cause on his own!

"We can't! Alucard hasn't arrived yet." I told him, he arched a brow at me.

"Miss. Victoria, Alucard boarded the plane an hour ago...before you even arrived." He told me, I furrowed my brows.

"What?" I whispered, completely confused.

"Yes, Ma'am, he's back in the cargo hold sleeping in his coffin." He said, gesturing downwards where the cargo hold was.

"He's in his coffin?" I asked, needing to make sure of this before we left.

"Yes," He replied with a small smile.

"Thank you, we can take off." I said and faced forward.

"Right away, Ma'am." He said with a tip of his hat and then he left my presence. I sighed and crossed my arms. Alucard was here and I didn't even know it. He was _definitely _avoiding me. But for how long? Hopefully not forever.

...

**That Night**

Alucard and I were finally back at Head Quarters. It was very late at night but I decided to go to bed early and was now lying in my coffin wide awake. I just couldn't fall asleep knowing that my mate was in the other room. He was so close...but yet so far. He still avoided me. As soon as the plane landed I went to the cargo hold to greet him but I found him and his coffin missing. When I arrived at the Hellsing manor and reported into Sir Integra she told me Alucard had arrived a few minutes before me and was now resting in his chambers. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Is this how it's going to be every single night with us? This vicious circle? Me trying to get to him but him always hiding away so I won't find him? What will he do once we have a mission together? Arrive to the mission before me, kill everything, and then return to his chambers? He wasn't acting like a man, he was acting like a child. And I was actually starting to get fed up! I glared at the lid of my coffin.

How dare he pulls this on me when I'm _trying _to act like an adult and have a serious conversation with him. After all, this is _our _future! He was the one that started this whole thing and I was trying to end it! Damn him! Damn him and his fucking games! That's it! I was done! The gloves were coming off! The bastard _was going _to listen to me! I jumped out of my coffin and sprinted over towards the wall. I phased through the bricked wall and came to Alucard's dark chambers. My Sire sat upon his throne. His leg hung off the other limply and his fingers were connected. His hat covered his black locks and his orange lensed glasses hid his eyes. This time I got him and he can't escape from me! He seemed slightly surprised that I barged right in without an invitation. I glared at him, pissed and yet lusting for him. Before he could even more I stormed up towards him. My fists clenched, my fangs elongated, and my eyes glowing a dark crimson.

"Vlad Dracul, you are being a total ass!" I growled at him, his eyes became slightly wide when hearing his name leave my lips. I was totally lost in my anger and wasn't even thinking about what I was saying. "Stop acting like a fucking child and just talk to me!" His surprised expression disappeared and instead he looked kind of angry. He arched a brow and glared at me.

"A child? You dare talk so boldly to your master?" He asked, his crimson orbs burning into mine. But I didn't flinch or look away. Not this time. No, he was going to listen to every word I had to say.

"Alucard, just listen!" I yelled, annoyed that he won't even let me talk. "_I'm sorry_!" I shouted at him, he once more looked surprised. My anger suddenly drowned away and the pain returned to my chest. I looked away from him and instead stared at the floor. "I didn't mean...to hurt you...I'm sorry. I was scared...I didn't understand the feelings...and I was confused about..." I glanced at him but then quickly looked away with a small gasp. "I was confused about why you wanted me as your mate. I didn't know how you knew...but...I now understand." Unintentionally I started reaching into one of my pockets and pulled out the folded list I've been keeping for him. I stared down at it, not sure if I should read it to him. I looked back up at him, biting my lower lip. He eyed the small paper, wondering what it was. "It's the list of things I love about you." I whispered, his eyes brightened to his information. His eyes flickered back to mine, now having his full attention. I took deep breaths and slowly unfolded the paper. It was more like...a note than a list...I just hope that he...likes it.

"I love your strength and willfulness. No matter what gets in your way, you always find away to get passed it and reach your goal." I started, I heard him snicker. I was afraid to look up at him, I was afraid to see disappointment or even amusement there on his face. I rather not read it to him but I had to...I've already started. I gulped and continued on. "I love how passionate _you can be. _You keep telling yourself and others that you're a monster...but you're not...And _I _can see that. I love how you look at the moon. You've been a live for centuries and yet you still find time to stare at it in fascination, admiring it's beauty. I love how you look at me. How warm and gentle your eyes become. I melt whenever I see that look in your eyes." I admitted, biting my lower lip with a blush. I still didn't want to look at him incase he was giving me that look I loved so much. "I love how you...tear through our enemies and _enjoy it. _I also love that those same hands, that tore through our enemies, can be so gentle when you caress or hold me. I love your scent: gunpowder, blood, and a hint of old spice." I whispered, looking away from the list as I stared back at the floor. I moaned lowly, wanting him near so I can fully smell his scent.

"I love your black hair. How soft it is when I comb my fingers through it. I love how warm you are when you hold me close." I continued, thinking that he would be cold and hard before we had even made physical contact. "...I know that you hate it...But I love that no matter how hard you try to hide it...your humanity will always show. But I also love...how dark and powerful you are." I whispered, getting turned on by the very thought of it. "I love the way you drink my blood. At first you're rough but then you become more passionate and gentle. I love how your demon responds to mine." I rested my hand against my chest. Our demons were already purring with each other happily. I smiled softly and finally looked up at Alucard. He stared at me blankly, waiting patiently to hear the rest of my list. "I love that you love the thought of me being your mate." I whispered. "I love that _you are my eternal mate." _I adlibbed. Alucard and I stared at each other for a long while. His demon stopped purring, also stunned silent when hearing the words that had left my mouth. I became uncomfortable with the silence. What was he thinking about? Was he going to deny me? I sighed and looked away from him. "I know...that I had hurt you...I feel guilty for hurting you, Alucard." I admitted. "And...I'll understand why...if you don't want me anymore." Suddenly my lips were being crushed against his. His long arms were wrapped around me possessively and our chests were smashed against each other. I stared up at Alucard wide eyed. He finally pulled away and looked down at me with a toothy grin.

"Don't want you? Why wouldn't I want you, my dear little mate?" He purred in a whisper as he stroked my cheek lovingly. I smiled up at him, relieved that he wasn't going to deny me.

"Alucard," I whispered, I dropped the list and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him hard, wanting my male more than anything right now. I closed my eyes tightly and enjoyed the feeling as his lips caressed mine. I reached up and tangled my fingers into his hair, I moaned in his mouth.

**Alucard, please take me. **I begged in his mind. I heard his dark cackle and then I was being dragged to the floor. He caged me in and started lightly thrusting against me. The hard bulge in his pants rammed against my wet panties. I bit my lower lip and moaned. I really wanted him! I used my nails to tear open my skirt, I then tore off my panties carelessly. Alucard stared down at me surprised but aroused by my reaction. He rubbed against my groin harder. I gave a small cry and bit so hard in my lower lip that it started to bleed. **Take me. **I whispered again to him.

**Take you? I'm going to corrupt you. Ravish you all night until you scream my name. **He purred in my mind. He then unzipped his pants and thrusted into me. I threw back my head and cried out for him.

"Alucard," I moaned, I gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down, kissing him hard once again. He snickered, amused by how needy I was. He fucked me hard and fast. We purred with each other happily, glad that we were together again. He moaned and gripped my thighs, his nails lightly digging into me. I wrapped my legs around him and dug my heels into his lower back.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I wrapped my arms around Seras and held her close, happy to have her back. She had wanted me. She was going to be mine.

**My little mate, **I purred into her mind, knowing that she no longer feared hearing those words. I tried pulling her closer and burying myself deeply in her warm, tight channel. She felt so good...But it was better than last time. Perhaps because I finally have her back? I didn't know what or why but I didn't care. I was overjoyed and fucked her hard. **My little mate, **I purred again to her, never getting tired of saying it. She cried softly into my mouth and held onto me tighter. I licked her lower lip and forced my tongue past her lips. I tangled my wet muscle with hers, easily dominating it. I found it adorable when she tried dominating my tongue but I wouldn't let her. I ran my tongue along hers, curiously exploring her wet cavern. I growled lowly and closed my eyes tightly when I felt immense pleasure. **Seras, **I moaned in her mind as I pulled out of our kiss.

"Master," Seras whispered, her eyes closed as she panted and writhed under me. "Alucard," She corrected herself. She cracked open her eyes and stared up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "You feel so good inside of me." She whispered heatedly. My demon growled out for the young vampiress but I kept him back, not wanting to ruin or forget this moment with her. I leaned back down and kissed her cheek down to her neck. She willingly shifted her head and held her breath. My warm breath wafted over her pale skin. We both knew what was going to happen...but I was more concerned than she was. What if she changes her mind? What if she denies me _again _and I'm stuck with feeling that pain all over again? "Alucard," Seras moaned, raising her hips so I penetrated her deeply. She whimpered, her warm breath wafting over the shell of my ear. I moaned and brushed my lips over her skin. Everything was so hypnotic. Feeling my body slide against her warm one. Feeling her breath along my neck and ear. Feeling her tight embrace and being in her tight channel. I was losing myself. I bared my fangs and bit into her neck. She cried in pain and arched her back, her breasts smashed against my chest. I purred as I sucked up her delicious blood. It amazed me that she still tasted so pure. I reached down and easily undid her buttons on the shirt. I pulled it open and pulled her bra down over her luscious breasts. It was the first time I was actually going to feel her warm breasts in my grasp. I happily took one of them into my hand and squeezed gently. She moaned in my ear and then returned to panting out of breath. Her hard nipple practically dug into the palm of my hand.

**Bite me, Seras. **I purred in her mind as I shifted my head, baring my neck for her. She held her breath and I became worried. What she having second thoughts? Was she scared again? Should I stop now before pushing her too far? But then I suddenly felt a stinging sensation in my neck from where Seras bit me. My eyes cracked open and burned a dark crimson. My embrace tightened and I tried pulling her closer as I drank deeply from her. Finally we were mates. I drove into her harshly when I felt a powerful bond form between us. Our souls became whole and our demons roared in triumph. They purred louder than before. I withdrew my fangs from her neck and kissed over her torn flesh with soft purrs.

"Seras," I whispered in her ear as she continued to drink from me. Our Master and Childe bond died as she became her own vampire. I watched in amusement as her skin became paler than before and her hair became more of a white blonde. I stroked over her backside, my eyes roaming over her body as she changed. Her eyes were tainted a dark crimson, forever remaining that way. Her powers grew and unintentionally her shadows simmered around her form. I snickered and stroked up and down her spine, she shivered. The young vampiress slowly stopped drinking from me and withdrew her fangs. She pulled back her head to look up at me. I stared down into her beautiful crimson eyes and cupped her pale, soft cheek. "Seras Victoria," I purred to her and combed my fingers through her soft locks. "You are mine forever." I told her and kissed her forehead. She grinned and nuzzled my neck with a purr. I stroked my fingers down her body and gripped her thighs again. I wanted to remain inside of her forever. Continue to hold her in my arms. And love her this way for eternity but I knew it had to end soon. My balls suddenly tightened and I gritted my teeth. Seras arched her back and cried out as her channel tightened around me. And then we were exploding into release. She convulsed under me and I growled lowly as I spilt my seeds into her. As we calmed down from her orgasms we panted, our chests brushing against each other with every breath. I slowly opened my eyes and stared down at my dear Seras. She still panted out of breath and stared up at me blankly. I then gave her a warm smile and cupped her cheek.

"My little mate," I whispered.

* * *

**The End**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Wolfyangel123 ~ Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
